Mirrored Illusion
by RiriHorisaki13
Summary: Two high school teenagers, struggling over their emotions. Emotions, that may break them in the process. Furea Tenshi and Hikaru Hitachiin, both students that don't fully understand themselves, let alone everything around them. A fan fiction about Hikaru Hitachiin I'm trying not to make it a typical love story so it may seem really weird or off.
1. Information

A/N: Before I being I'm just making up the character bio from what I remember because it got deleted on Quizilla. And I also don't own anything involving the Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my character: Furea Tenshi, and also the drawing that I post are ones that I have drawn myself.

Name: Furea Tenshi

Gender: Female

Age: 15

School: Ouran Private Academy

Clubs: Ouran High School Host Club

Nationality: Japanese

Birthday: May 19th

Star Sign: Taurus

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Occupation: First-year High School Student

Favorite Subjects: Art, Math, Chemistry

Favorite Foods: Banana Muffins

Personality/Scenario: Furea is a young artistic child who just transferred into Ouran Private Academy. She does not wear a regular uniform as the other girls in the school do. She participates in mostly art classes, her worst subject his history but she does wonderful in math and science related classes. Her temper is quite short and she does what she thinks is right, she's also very stubborn but knows when she's beaten. Once her fuse has blown, there's no telling what may happen whenever she begin to rampage. Certain people who get on her bad side or annoy her will often know it one way or another. Despite her rageful side, the other half of her is quite compassionate and loving. She cares deeply for those close to her and will put herself in danger for their well being. She comes from a well-known family that is quite wealthy but she's keeping her identity a secret for as long as she can or until her quota is fulfilled. She stumbled upon the Host Club and joins it of her own will. But she cannot be disguised as a male host, so Kyoya agrees to a test run of having a female host among the rest, and also because it would be difficult for her to hide the main features that make her a woman. Her artwork is always in her sketch book which she carries everywhere. She finds inspiration in most things and can make outstanding works of art whenever she finds the right opportunity. Whenever she gets into a drawing, she transfers to her own sort of world/trance like state. She blocks out everything besides the sounds of graphite scratching against paper, and the visions and thoughts running wildly through her brain. She admires other artists and their lines of works but what she admires most is explosive art, such as fireworks. She finds that the way they illuminate the sky to simply breath taking at the least. She is able to go from all happy and bubbly like Haninozuka-senpai, to emotionless and cold like Ootori-senpai. She can often see the other side of people that they don't show just by simply looking at their eyes. Whether they like the truth or not, she can still see it. Her hopes are to one day become an animator, if she can't succeed at that, then her back up plans are becoming a voice actress or a tattoo artist. But as long as she can stay close to her art, then she doesn't need to reach her dreams.

* * *

I don't know how to add pictures onto chapters.. _ So I'll just make her the cover photo. If anyone can help my noobishness and teach me how to put pictures up if it's possible that would be nice!


	2. Chapter 1

"Clack clack clack' was heard as many girls roamed the halls, consisting of many different looking ones and ones of many different years in the school. They were all wearing that yellow dress, the uniform, which was obnoxious to people everywhere who saw it. I walked around the slower ones. Of course I stuck out easily, all the girls wore yellow dresses where as I wore my own attire, which was skinny jeans, black, a band tee, and electric blue converse, my hair was messy and unstyled. I heard many mixed voices that was consisting of whispers and murmurs. I couldn't make out clearly what each individual was saying, but what they were discussing was obvious. No matter how much they would try to conceal it, their efforts were futile. I decided to ignore them after they kept at it for a tiny bit longer. I was wandering around for a place to sketch out some things. I decided to look at the stairways, since they were gigantic after all. I found one that perked my interest after a few minutes of wandering. I went up each step and placed myself at the top one. I sat down close to the railing and sat my bag down on the next step to join my feet. I opened it up and begun to rummage through my belongings in search of my sketch book. After a moment or two I finally found the tablet, a pencil, and an eraser. I sat the book on my lap and begun to flip through the pages of other drawing and what not until I had finally reached a clean page. I back folded the other pieces (like how you would fold a spiral notebook) so I was just looking at the front of the clean page. I looked up at the stairway to see the light beams peeking through the window and glazing everything in its path with a golden tint of the sun. It looked like the heavens themselves were shining down upon it, even though I don;t believe in God. I believe in my own god, but that's for another time. I started sketching out the basic outlines, such as the steps, railing, the light beams, and the windows. I then begun to add the details and darkening major outlines. After some moments later, I was in the midst of drawing when I sensed someone coming up the stairway. I looked up and saw someone, it looked like a boy but I could tell it was a girl, but she was also not wearing a uniform. 'A commoner?' I thought in my head. As she approached more I heard her mumble,

"I can't even find a quiet place to study.." I looked up at her and pulled on her sleve. She got a bit startled but looked down at me.

"What's your name?" I asked her with curiosity dripping from my words. She just stared for a moment.

"I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." She said somewhat nervously. I smiled up at her. She seemed pretty nice. "What's your name if I may ask?" She questioned while looking down at me.

"I'm Furea!" I slightly yelled with a goofy smirk on my face. She giggled at my childish actions. "It's nice to meet you! Where you headed?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm just trying to find a place to study." I looked up at her.

"Mind if I come with? I'm getting bored here.." I explained. She nodded.

"Sure! It'd be less lonely then." She smiled. I smiled back, stood up and begun to grab my bag. I picked it up and put it on my left shoulder, my left hand grasping the strap. My sketch book and other things were in my right hand down by my hip. I looked over at her and we begun to walk around the school. It was after a few moments and a few doors being opened and closed by us that we found a hallway of music rooms. The first two were occupied and outrageously noisy. That's when we came to the door, of Music Room No. 3.


	3. Chapter 2

Recap:"Sure! It'd be less lonely then." She smiled. I smiled back, stood up and begun to grab my bag. I picked it up and put it on my left shoulder, my left hand grasping the strap. My sketch book and other things were in my right hand down by my hip. I looked over at her and we begun to walk around the school. It was after a few moments and a few doors being opened and closed by us that we found a hallway of music rooms. The first two were occupied and outrageously noisy. That's when we came to the door, of Music Room No. 3.

Story Start: "Music Room No. 3, eh?" I say while blinking twice. "It sounds pretty quiet on the other side.." I trail off while looking over at Haruhi.

"I guess it's worth a try." She shrugs. And with that we both grabbed a handle of the two doors. We looked at each other for a moment and then back at the door. As if in sync, we opened the doors at the same time. As they continued to open there was a blinding white light, and countless rose petals were dropping all around us. I shielded my eyes by holding up my arm to try and lessen the glare, my attempts failed though.

"Welcome!" was heard from many different voices. The light finally died down and in front of us were 6 teenage boys, who were quite hansome. There was a blonde boy, with purple eyes who was sitting in a chair. He was surrounded by 5 others, to his left was a smaller blonde boy, he was about the size of an elementary student. Next to him on his right was a black haired boy with glasses, he looked as if he would be the brains of everything. Next to glasses man to his left was a taller black haired man. His back was facing towards us so that would probably mean he mostly kept to himself. To the right of glasses man were two twins, with orange hair and golden eyes. They were identical. They somehow seemed familiar to me.

"Oh, this is a Host Club?" Haruhi said. While Haruhi was busy having a mini spaz attack against the door, I got lost in thought. At least for a moment before I heard,

"Oh wow, it's a boy, with a girl" Two voices said in unison. I could easily interpret that it was the twins who had spoken. I quickly looked around a room and noticed a vase. I seemed pretty expensive, and it looked like a sort of antique.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this young man is in the same class as you isn't he?" The glasses man asked. His voice was deep and mysterious. It made me somehow want to know more about him.

"Yeah, but he's shy! He doesn't act very sociably, so we done know much about him. The girl is in our class too, but all she does is draw all the time so she doesn't talk much either." The twins said in unison again while making an 'I don't know' motion with their hands, in sync.

"Hmph. Well that wasn't very polite." The glasses man spoke again. He took a step towards us as the twins behind hi were looking at each other confusedly. "Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student, and Miss. Artist." He said politely towards us. I raised an eyebrow, 'Miss. Artist..' I thought.

"What?!" The taller blonde popped up in front of us. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" He exclaimed as Haruhi was trying to open the door to exit this crazy place. "You're the exeptional honor student we've heard about!" He said. She froze and turned her head towards them

"How did you know my name?" She asked curiously.

Then glasses man barged in, "Why you're infamous of course! It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." She just stood their slumped over as he continued. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." He stated.

"Well, uh, thank you, I guess." She said unsurely.

"You're welcome!" The tall blonde said as he wrapped a single arm around her shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person an excel to get into an elite private academy!" He stated somewhat dramatically. While he was doing that I walked over to the glasses man. He looked down at me.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"So, if you know who Fujioka is, would you happen to know who I am?" I challenged his knowledge. He studied me carefully for a few moments. And then he started flipping through his clipboard of papers and such. After a few 'Hmms' emerging from his throat and more papers being flipped. He finally stopped and looked at me again. He had a strange glint in his eye, I couldn't tell if it was going to help me or ruin everything I've done so far.


	4. Chapter 3

Recap:"So, if you know who Fujioka is, would you happen to know who I am?" I challenged his knowledge. He studied me carefully for a few moments. And then he started flipping through his clipboard of papers and such. After a few 'Hmms' emerging from his throat and more papers being flipped. He finally stopped and looked at me again. He had a strange glint in his eye, I couldn't tell if it was going to help me or ruin everything I've done so far.

Story Start:

~Kyoya and Furea's Conversation~

"Your name.. Furea Tenshi. First year student in Ouran Academy. An outstanding artist in the making. Age 16. The lady heir of the f-" I put my hand over his mouth. He seemed to be smirking under my hand. The twins looked at me utterly confused, before they looked back over at the tall blondie and Haruhi. I took my hand off his mouth and grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to the window farthest away from the others. He looked slightly confused but then he shrouded that emotion.

"I'll explain why I brought you over here after you're done." I stated. He nodded and coughed to clear his throat.

"As I was saying.." He continued, "The lady heir of the famous Tenshi family. Siblings, none. Parents, deceased. Living alone, using some of the money left from your parents.  
Address, well, I won't say that." He chuckled. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out childishly. When I looked at him again, I could have sworn that he was blushing, just a tad. I chose not to mention anything about it as he seemed to regain his composure slightly. He smiled, "May I ask you a question, Miss Tenshi?" I looked at him a little angrily.

"Don't call me by my last name please." I demanded, trying to conceal the anger in my voice. "And yes." I continued.

"You do come from suck a well know family, so why try so hard to keep that fact concealed?" He questioned grinning a little. I glared at him slightly then sighed. I figured I might as well explain everything. I took a seat on the windows ledge. "It's going to be a long explanation for everything." I stated bluntly.

"I can endure it." He smiled. 'His smile is kinda cute..' I thought. 'Wait a minute did I really just think that?!' I scolded myself mentally. Then I cleared my throat and begun my story.

"So, before school started, I had a chat with the headmaster, Yuzuru Suoh. I figured out that he was the father of Tamaki Suoh, a second-year student here if I remember correctly. But anyway, I had gone to him with a request, it was quite simple. I asked him if i could skip out on wearing that irritable thing you people call a uniform, but there was a reason behind it. It was for an experiment. Since the upper class people always frown upon the lower class people, I wanted to see how they would react towards me, not knowing what family I came from. I am to act like a commoner for the majority of the year and then sell myself out within the last few months or so and see how differe-"

"So that explains your appearance." He cut in.

"Yes, it does. Now stop interrupting, glasses man!" I said pointing a finger at him. He laughed slightly but then waved for me to continue. "Now then. So he agreed to it after a bit of.." I paused. He raised a brow at me. "Negotiation." I finished. "But he said that I would need to befriend Tamaki in order to allow it to happen, along with some other conditions, but those don't need to be mentioned. And thus, I agreed to befriending Tamaki but the only problem was that I didn't know where to find him. So I took the wander around the school, before I had found Haruhi, but in search of him I had eventually got sick of the aimless wandering and found a place to do what I do best, draw. I sat on a stairwell that Haruhi happened to be walking up, which explains how we met." I finished my explanation. I didn't explain everything in details but I'm pretty sure he knew.

"Hm, that does explain quite a but of your situation. But I can tell that you left out some details in your story, those can be discussed at later times though." He paused, smiling. "But your search for Tamaki Suoh, is terminated." He stated. I raised a brow at him and tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"Eh?" I said. I do that when I get confused. He chuckled lightly at my actions.

"Why, you've already found him!" He said while moving his hands to either side of his shoulders in a 'duh' fashion and looked over at the others. My eyes widened a bit.

"Which one?" I asked looking over at the other 5 boys.

"The king." He said simply. 'that has to be the tall blonde one, doesn't it?' I thought to myself. I kinda didn't want it to be that one but it would probably set off quite a spark of adventure.

"Hmm.." I paused, closing my eyes and put my finger up to my mouth and bit it gently, thinking about the possible outcomes of befriending him. I opened my eyes after a moment or two. "Eh. it can't be that bad, can it?" I asked mostly to myself. I looked up at glasses man. "By the way, what's your name, glasses man?" I asked him.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, the 3rd son of my family." He said bowing a little towards me. I giggled at him. He looked at me then over at the others, then back at me. "We should probably get back before they realize we left." He stated smiling.

"Okay~!" I said sort of loudly in a childish manner. I heard him chuckle lightly at me as we begun to walk back towards the others. It seemed that we had come back in time because Tamaki was ranting on and on about something. But no one seemed to notice that we left, although the twins did send a questioning look my way. I pretended that I didn't see it. I still couldn't figure out why they seemed so familiar to me, it was really starting to bug me actually. But I tried to ignore the feeling as I tuned into whatever Tamaki was going on about.'

~Tamaki's Rant During Their Conversation~

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." The blonde boy said walking after Haruhi as she slid out form under his arm.

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far." She said, still sliding the opposite direction of which ever way he was coming.

"Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" He stated proudly. He looked up and had sparkles highlighting his eyes. "Welcome you poor man to a world, of beauty!" He exclaimed while extending his arms out while roses surrounded him, and twinkles of diamond sparkles enhanced his looks.

"I'm out of here.." Haruhi trailed off, walking towards the giant twin doors, leaving the poor blonde to stand there idiotically. Arms grabbed hers from behind.

"Hey! Get back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" The small blonde boy yelled in a childish voice while dragging her away from the doors.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." She stated bluntly, and then realized what the small boy had called her. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?" She furiously asked. Her yelling blew the boy away, She stood there panting as the taller blonde slid himself into the picture behind her.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar, would be so openly gay." He stated while putting his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner. The words clicked together in her head, and she looked over her shoulder back at him.

"So openly what?" She questioned to herself.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into!" He demanded as he begun going over the various types of guys. "Do you like the strong silent type?" He asked emphasizing a tall dark haired boy. "The boy-lolita?" Showing the small blonde boy clutching his stuffed pink rabbit wiping tears out of his eyes as he looked over. "How about the mischievous type?" He stated, as the two twins had done mirrored motions revealing themselves.

~And that's when Furea and Kyoya came back~

~Continuing the rant of a certain blondie~

"Or the cool type?" He said mysteriously as the camera was pointed to Kyoya. She just started backing up, mouth ajar as she tried to understand everything that was and had happened in the past few moments.

"Uh.. I.. Uhh.. It's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" She tried to explain as she continued to back up. The taller blonde started walking towards her, and and cupped her face.

"Or maybe.." He started. "You're into a guy like me?" He said gently more than questioned. "What do you say?" He asked her while using one finger to rub the bottom of her chin as she tensed up at his touch. She was blushing furiously and had vigorously pulled herself out of his hands and thrown herself back, into the stand where a certain vase was set. After she bumped it, she gasped, and realized what she had done. She twisted herself around as quick as she could and threw her arms out in high hopes of catching said vase. But, she just missed the handle of the vase, allowing it to continue plummeting towards the hard floors, of Ouran Academy. Her eyes grew huge as she watched the vase shatter and heard each piece break apart from each other. She stood there, leaning over the stand, in horror at what she had done. Two faces emerged from either side, over her shoulders.

"Aww.." They said in unison.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" The one on the right said.

"Oh now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!" The one on the left explained to her.

"What?! 8 million yen?!" She exclaimed in shock. Her head dropped as she sighed, her hand went up as she tried to count the amount. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She questioned herself. She somewhat regained her composure and lifted herself off of the stand as she turned to face the twins. "Uhh.. I'm gonna have to pay you back." She said looking at them over her shoulder.

"With what money?" They said in unison again, shurugging their shoulders together as if they were looking at a mirror. "You can't even afford a school uniform." The stated together bluntly. She gasped slightly.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" One said as Kyoya bent down behind her and picked up a piece of the shattered vase. He emerged behind her.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" He asked while moving the piece around in his fingers. She stood there with her mouth wide open, shaking. The tall blonde that she now knew as 'Tamaki' sat down in a red chair, crossing his legs.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka!" He stated as he shot out his arm, pointing a finger at her. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do! Since you have no money, you can pay us back with your body!" He stated as 'Sudden change in attitude' written in Japanese worked its way across the screen. "So starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog!" He finished, a paper with 'dog' written on it, and a dog bark appeared and sounded as soon as he said it. Then another paper that said 'Host Club appeared beside the one that said 'dog', and the bark sounded again. The camera moved to her as a painted picture of a dog flashed behind her, as the bark went once more.

'I don't know if I can handle this, mom.' She thought to herself as her character turned white and stood completely still.


	5. Chapter 4

Recap:'I don't know if I can handle this, mom.' She thought to herself as her character turned white and stood completely still.

Story Start: She stood there, white, and stone still. The 6 boys surrounded her as they tried to regain her attention back to the real world. 'I've been captured by a bunch of boys that're calling themselves a 'Host Club'.' The smaller blonde boy stood to her left, poking her, seeing if she would react.

"Poke, poke?" He said childishly, hoping for a reaction of some sort. A moment after that, she fell over, as if she was a rag doll. Everyone stared down at her, confused. And then, roses took over the screen.

~The Host Club is now open for business~

The roses disappeared and the room was now shown bustling with many, many girls, talking amongst themselves and giggling at certain remarks. Then the camera worked its way over to where Tamaki was.

"Uh, Tamaki? What's your favorite song?" One girl asked him.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course!" He replied to her. Another girl jumped in.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" The other asked nervously. He cupped her face and made her look directly at him.

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling." He told her, causing her to flush badly. As that went on, a box appeared on the screen with Japanese letters inside. It said 'Tamaki Suoh: High school 2nd-year (Host Club King)'.

"Oh, how're you so dreamy." She commented. Then she started giggling like a little girl, but to the other side of Tamaki, a hand extended, placing a tea cup down.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" Asked a stern voice next to him. The girl stopped giggling, and they both looked over at her. "I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree?" She stated more than asked.

"Heh.. I don't know if I'd call him that.." He started. But then he looked up at Haruhi and I, who as if on cue, walked into the room carrying bags of things that the Host Club needed. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet." He said while putting a hand up to wave to us. Then he winked an eye, and begun waving a finger in the air to us. "Did you get everything on our list?" He asked us. He looked over at me and saw that I had bags in my hands also. This confused him since he didn't say anything to me about going shopping. But I decided to tag along with Haruhi. I guess they didn't realize I left, I am shy when I first meet people after all, so I guess I've been more quiet than usual.

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Eh?" I muttered, while tilting my head to the side in a confused manner. As we did that, two boxes worked their way onto the screen, with Japanese inside of it. One read 'Haruhi Fujioka: High school 1st-year (Host Club Dog)'. And the other 'Furea Tenshi: High school 1st-year (No current occupation with the Host Club)'.

"Wait a minute. What is this?" This supposed king asked while holding a container of coffee.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi explained in the most blunt way possible. I face palmed. 'Does this idiot really not know what instant coffee is?' I asked myself mentally.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" He asked again. 'Oh brother..' I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi and I explained to him in unison. It was unintentional, but creepy. We kinda sounded like the twins.

"It's instant?" The two girls across from him asked, while doing the head thing that I do when I'm confused. 'Don't steal my fucking thing you rich whores..' I screamed mentally. Wait.. Why did I care. 'Man, somethings wrong with me today..'

"Whoa! I've heard of this before! This is commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki exclaimed like he just discovered electricity. 'Idiot..' I thought.

"I didn't know there was such a thing.." The same girl commented. There was now a bigger swarm of girls behind the couch she was sitting on.

"So it's true then.. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The one next to her said. The girls behind them agreed, in an annoying manner, well at least I thought so. Just then, it seemed all the other Host Club members seemed to join where Haruhi and I were behind the sofa Tamaki was on.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said briefly, while scaring the life outta me, since he was right behind me.

"Ahh!" I semi-screamed as I turned around to where he was. I fell backwards onto the floor next to someones feet. I looked up at one of the twins. It was the one who parted his hair to the left. I didn't know their names yet so I'd just call them 'Left' and 'Right'. They looked down at me for a few moments before the other twin started talking.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Right said.

"That's a lot less than what we normally pay.." Left finished. As Right was talking, I managed to pull myself back together and grab the back of the couch and pull my fat self up to my feet again.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee.." Haruhi said with attitude dripping off of her words.

"No, I'll keep it." Said Tamaki as he stuck up an arm in protest to what she had said. "I'm going to give it a try!" He said standing up, putting a hand on his hip, and had a serious look on his face. All the others behind him gasped, as if he was going to drink poison from a python. "I will drink this coffee!" He declared boldly. The rest of us, well besides me and Haruhi, stood back in awe, staring up at the container. They then started clapping for him. He stuck his arm up towards them as a 'thank you' motion. "Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee! You too, Furea!" He ordered she. She stood there with grief on her face. I had some minor flames in my eyes, I wasn't exactly angry, but I hated being ordered around. But I'd figure I'd play along for now considering my agreement with the headmaster.

'I hate all these damn rich people..' She angrily thought as the rich people begun to walk over to a table.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke to far." A voice interrupted. It was the other girl beside him. 'That stuck up bitch!' I thought. I was going to attack her, but Kyoya grabbed my arm. I guess he saw ahead to my intentions of wringing that girls neck. I calmed myself after a few breaths. "Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap." She said, as if she 'Queen of the Fucking World'. I already didn't like her, she was annoying. "You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." She continued. Haruhi was still standing over by the sofa where she was. She looked at her confused. She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." She explained half-ass as she looked up at Haruhi smiling.

"Oh, that bitch is gonna get it!" I said furiously, going to attack her. This time, the taller guy with dark hair grabbed me. He held me back like I was a piece of paper.

"Haruhi! Furea!" Tamaki called us over. We sweat dropped.

"I'm coming.." She trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah!" I waved off at him and begun walking over. We begun the preparation, putting a spoonful of coffee into each cup, then proceeded by adding water to each up. Another box popped up, saying 'Demonstration of commoners coffee, by commoners'. There was a drum roll as we poured water into the cups. After the cups were being presented on a tray, a cymbal sounded.

"Here." We said in unison again, holding out our trays.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki said as shimmers surrounded his face. Everyone grabbed a cub for themselves.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff.." One said in somewhat disgust.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Said another. I sighed, grabbed a cup and begun drinking it. I saw some side glances from some snotty girls. But their attention on me broke as Tamaki spoke.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He asked seductively. I kept myself from blushing, as much as I'd hate to admit it, he does have charm.

"Well, then I would drink it." The girl replied, as Tamaki had her bent over as if they were finishing a dance routine. All of the other fan girls screamed. And right in my ear, if I may add.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi stated.

"Amen!" I yelled over to her, while sticking my pinky in one ear in hope to drown out the sound. I heard laughing, it came from the twins table so I begun to make my way over there.

"Hehehe, so he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed!" Said left, explaining a story to some girls.

"Hikaru!" Right jumped. "Don't tell them that story!" He reclined back into his seat. "I asked you not to tell anyone that." He started explaining in a sad manner. "Why're you so mean to me?" He questioned as a tear fell out of an eye. Left sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Left.. I mean Hikaru replied. I think that's what his name is. The two girls moved closer to each other in suspense. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said cupping his brothers face and bringing it close to his. A box flashed, reading 'Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: High school 1st-years' "But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." He continued.

"I forgive you" Kaoru replied to him. My eyes widened and my face turned bright red. I stuck my hand up to my cheeks in attempts to hide it. 'I didn't realize that's what they were doing! Curse my otaku delights!' I mentally scolded myself. The girls squealed.

"Oh! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" They exclaimed. A box reading 'The 'very close' Hitachiin twins' appeared.

"What're they so excited about?" Haruhi asked herself passing by them. "I just don't get it." She continued. 'Well, gee.. Ain't that obvious?' I thought. A yawn was heard. It came from the small blonde boy, who was riding on the taller dark haired guy's shoulders.

"Sorry, we're running late." The small boy said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi Honey! hey Mori!" One girl exclaimed eagerly.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another greeted them.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I guess I fell asleep." As he explained what happened, yet another box came and stated 'Takashi Morinozuka ('Mori' for short): High school 3rd-year'. He rubbed more sleep from his eyes as another box came. It read 'Mitsukuni Haninozuka ('Honey' for short): High school 3rd-year'. "And I'm still not completely awake." He finished. The girls gasped at his adorableness.

"So cute!" They all exclaimed squealing. Haruhi stook from a distance watching.

"Is that boy really a 3rd-year student?" She questioned as the girls kept squealing.

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Said Kyoya as he came up form behind giving Haruhi an answer for her question. "And then Mori-senpai's allure, is his strong and silent disposition." He finished.

"Ehh.." I heard Haruhi mutter as I walked up to beside Kyoya's other side to listen. But then Honey-senpai jumped and latched himself onto Haruhi's arm.

"Haru-chan!" He yelled childishly. Kyoya and I stared over, watching. "Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He asked eagerly.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." She stuttered with her head spinning around from his impact.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" He asked her. She looked at him emotionless, her head still spinning a bit.

"I'm not into.. bunnies." She explained.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked holding up the stuffed rabbit with a sad look masking his childish face. She gasped and came to her senses and stared at the rabbit, which seemed to blush after a few moments or so.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" She said bending down a bit to get a better look.


	6. Chapter 5

Recap:"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" She said bending down a bit to get a better look.

Story Start: The small boy looked up at her more, and blushed. Another light bulb clicked on. She took the rabbit, and with that he twisted himself around and started skipping away.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He said cheerfully skipping away from the 3 of us. He jumped and landed onto one of the girls laps and started rolling around a bit.

"You'll notice utilizes each mans unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya started. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Asked a bored Haruhi from the other side of Kyoya.

"And in order for you to pay of your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Clubs dog until you graduate." He explained. As he did, there was a box, containing words saying, 'Kyoya Otori: High school 2nd-year (Vice-President)'. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." He said smiling. I could tell it was half fake though. "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi. But just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." Another box saying, 'Meaning, 'you won't be able to stay in Japan'.' came up."By the way, do you have a passport?"

"Kyoya-kun, you scare me sometimes, you know that?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes widened slightly, so I guess he wasn't used to anyone calling him 'Kyoya-kun'

"Huh?" Said a confused Haruhi.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt.." Interrupted Tamaki. "My little nerd." He finished, then blowing on her ear, making her jump away from him. She started breathing heavily after she landed back on her feet. She grabbed her neck.

"Please don't do that again." She demanded.

"You need a make over or no girl is going to look twice at you!" Tamaki told her. "And Furea, you're not staying here without us having some fun with you either!" He said looking over at me somewhat devilishly.

"Yeah, well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." She plainly explained.

"Wait, when the hell did I get involved in this?" I asked confused. I could hear Kyoya chuckling at me. I glared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki asked her. "It's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies! Like me!" He explained to her as roses surrounded him and the lighting changed to compliment his looks. He was also holding a rose in his right hand too.

"Does it look like I'm going to be pleasing ladies, damn it?" I asked, clearly showing the assets that make me appear feminine.

"We understand that, Furea. But I think that Tamaki and the others just want to see you in a more feminine attire!" Kyoya explained.

"Others..?" I trailed off.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Haruhi started, and making Tamaki confused. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you have a Host Club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Asked Tamaki. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person, like moi!" He started as roses started to surround him. "Beautiful both inside and out." He finished.

"Say what?" Muttered Haruhi.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is not blessed as I am. But you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!" He continued on but Haruhi's thoughts drowned his words out.

'There's a word to describe people like him.. Hm.. What is it? Aw man, I wish I could remember that word..' She continued thinking. As she was doing so Hikaru and Kaoru walked by in the background. When they turned to look over at her, they almost ran into me. But they stopped just short of my shoulder.

"Here's a tip! When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise." Tamaki rambled on about random topics.

"Uhh.." Haruhi mumbled. 'Maybe.. a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly.' She thought again. "Huh, I got it!" She said while hitting a fist to her other hand. "Obnoxious!" She said. That word made him go white, and his eye twitched. Then he went into his emo corner. "Uhh, I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai."

"Nice going!" I cheered. We heard chuckling. The twins slid over, and one rested an arm on one of our heads, I think I had Hikaru but I couldn't look up to tell.

"You're a hero, all right!" Said Hikaru. I could tell the differences between their voices. Hikaru's voice was deeper than Kaoru's voice.

'But he is a pain in the neck..' She finished her thoughts. I was giggling under who evers arm this was. They looked down at me. It was Hikaru.


	7. Chapter 6

Recap:'But he is a pain in the neck..' She finished her thoughts. I was giggling under whoever's arm this was. They looked down at me. It was Hikaru.

Story Start: I stared up at him for a moment or two, before I looked away. My heart, it felt sick. 'Why?' I asked myself mentally. 'I've only felt this same feeling with on other person, but that was, so long ago..' I trailed off, but was brought back into reality by Haruhi's voice.

"I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small cord with me." She said while rubbing the back of her neck. Tamaki got up, still white with rose petals falling around him. He turned around, and with that, he was back in color again, and the roses took over the background.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend!" He stated dramatically. I rolled my eyes at his actions.

"Well he got over that quick." Haruhi said, stating the obvious.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious." I said a bit sarcastically. The twins chuckled a bit.

"Boss?" Kaoru asked him.

"Call me King!" He announced excitingly.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Said Kaoru.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know." Hikaru stated, while removing his arm from atop my head and walking around a bit. He stopped in front of me and bent down so he was eye level. He pointed at me, "Along with this little kitty, I think she'd make a fine addition to the Host Club, boy or not." He said smirking slightly. "But that's just my opinion. It's your call, boss."

"He's not exactly Host Club material, but.." Kaoru trailed off, as he begun to remover her glasses from her face. "Maybe if we took of his glasses it'll help." He stated opening his eyes to get a look at her without glasses.

"Hey, I need those!" She yelled. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Hikaru's eyes were wide too as he looked at her. Kyoya, Mori, and Honey-senpai slid into the picture, looking in from the side. Then Tamaki stormed in, he pushed the twins aside to get a front row view all for himself. He gasped and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called them.

"Got it!" They said together, moving like two soldiers saluting their general. Haruhi and I were grabbed by them and rushed away into another room.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist!" He pointed over at Kyoya, who started dialing a number on his phone.

"Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!" He ordered. And with that Mori ran off.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Asked Honey standing on his toes, trying to get into the picture.

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Honey reported

"You, go have some cake." Tamaki ordered him. He then went into his emo table with Usa-chan.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." He said to his little bunny. Then a curtain swung open and closed again. It was Hikaru and Kaoru, holding up some uniforms. They were both guys, I wonder why they didn't give a girl one to me.

"Here, change into these!" They ordered.

"Sorry, Furea." Started Hikaru.

"But we don't have any girl uniforms right now, so you'll have to wear this." Kaoru finished explaining.

"I'll be glad to wear this instead of that yellow... abomination." I said going to take a uniform.

"What? But why?" Haruhi asked, interrupting, causing me to stop in my tracks and look back at her.

"Don't ask questions!" They said pouncing on us. There was screaming heard from both of us coming from the dressing room. We both kicked one of them out eventually so that we could change. After that the camera was on Honey, who was in a happy chibi state after all that cake. Then a sign that said 'changing room' was shown.

"Uh, senpai.." Haruhi started.

"Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Give us a damn second." I told them. We each opened up a side of the curtain, revealing our new attire. Haruhi looked like a normal school boy, who expressed his feminine side a bit. I looked like some bad ass chick, well at least I thought so. The top was a bit tight around my assets.

"Are you sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, is it okay for us?" I added. Tamaki started making a fuss, he had tears on his face and he was blushing.

"Mmm, cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable." Tamaki said towards Haruhi.

"Whoa," I heard the twins mutter.

"She looks completely different," Said Kaoru.

"When her hair is out of her eyes. They're really different from some I've seen." Hikaru finished. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement with his brother. The screen went to us, standing by each other.

"Haru-chan, Fru Fru-chan, you guys look so cute!" Commented Honey-senpai. A box came up saying, 'Complete uniform: 300,000 yen'.

"If we would have known that's how you really looked," Hikaru started a sentence.

"We would've helped you out sooner!" Koaru finished.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers!" Kyoya added. Wait a minute, 'they'll'. He's putting me in this too?

"Uhh.." I stuttered.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki added in. Another box said, 'Bull crap..'. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Along with his fellow assistant!" He said pointing to us. I tilted my head to the side. I think Hikaru noticed the tightness of my top or something cause I could have sworn I saw a pinkish tone on his face. "Starting today, you two are official members of the Host Club!" Tamaki declared, pointing at us.


	8. Chapter 7

Recap:"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki added in. Another box said, 'Bullcrap..'. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Along with his fellow assistant!" He said pointing to us. I tilted my head to the side. I think Hikaru noticed the tightness of my top or something cause I could have sworn I saw a pinkish tone on his face. "Starting today, you two are official members of the Host Club!" Tamaki declared, pointing at us.

Story Start: "I will personally train you two to be first rate hosts! If you can get 100 people to request you, then we can forget about your 8 million yen debt, and allow you to roam as you please, Furea." Tamaki said while still pointing his finger at us.

"A host?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"Eh, what the hell? Sounds interesting." I muttered. Then a black screen came up, containing a box spelling out, 'Haruhi and Furea are now open for business'.

"So tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" One girl asked eagerly.

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" Another asked in a softer voice.

"Yeah, it's so pretty!" A third exclaimed. I said over at a different table drawing. Hikaru and Kaorus table overlooked mine. I pretty much just sat there drawing. I did have customers though, and they were in fact girls. I guess Kyoya was wondering the outcome of having a girl host and the effect that would have on girl customers. He also told me that if I wasn't successful with ladies, that I might deal more with guys. Or maybe both, depending on how the experiments turn out.

"Umm, Furea? What is it that you're drawing?" One asked nervously trying to take a glance at it. I didn't exactly pay attention to it though. When I get into a drawing, it's like I'm not even here anymore.

"Yeah, you've been working on it like your life depended on it." Kyoya commented. I ended up snapping out of my trance like state and blinked a few times. 'Wait, what have I been drawing?' I thought to myself as I looked down at the sketch pad on the table. It had eraser shavings drizzled everywhere. I whipped them away. My eyes widened a bit as I realized what my hands were so busy creating. It was the host club. It had Tamaki, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kyoya, and Hikaru and Kaoru. But it was missing something. I was pondering on this for a moment until it finally struck. I snapped my fingers and begun to correct the error of my drawing. Once I begun again, the ladies begun staring intently at me. After a few minutes, it truly was a completed sketch. I held it up to myself to get a full look. Then I turned it around to show the ladies. The looked in awe and amazement at it.

"How can you be that good? "One asked utterely astounded and my work. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's just natural!" I replied with an idiotic grin on my face. Back to Haruhi's table.

~Haruhi's P.O.V.~

'I can't do this anymore.' I thought to myself. My face was twitching as I put on a weird smile. 'I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!' I mentally screamed as the girls sat there smiling.

"So why did you join the Host Club, Haruhi?" The three asked in unison giggling.

"Uhh.." Was all that left my mouth. 'All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt.' I thought. 'I know just the story.' I faded off inside my mind.


	9. Chapter 8

Recap: ~Haruhi's P.O.V.~

'I can't do this anymore.' I thought to myself. My face was twitching as I put on a weird smile. 'I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!' I mentally screamed as the girls sat there smiling.

"So why did you join the Host Club, Haruhi?" The three asked in unison giggling.

"Uhh.." Was all that left my mouth. 'All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt.' I thought. 'I know just the story.' I faded off inside my mind.

Story Start: ~Narrator's P.O.V.~

Tamaki was inching his way along a couch, listening in on Haruhi. Furea looked over to notice his actions and smirked to herself. She set down the tablet and begun to walk over to where Tamaki was, as quiet as can be,and she stood behind him, trying to figure out what he was doing without blowing her cover. Kyoya watched her go over to the area where the king was, he raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged it off and he went back to writing whatever it is that Kyoya writes in that little clipboard and/or notebook of his. Furea hunched over behind him and begun listening in on Haruhi's life story also, she figured that it would be a good way to figure out more about her.

"I see.." One girl started. "Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" She finished asking.

"Oh.. I do them myself. My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well! And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it." She explained, everyone was listening intently to her story, but the king was the one who was the most passionate about listening in. "I've had a hard childhood, but Dad and I have managed to make it through okay." She finished with her eyes sparkling. The girls were blushing and hearts were floating about their heads.

"So uh.." One started.

"Tomorrow.. Is it okay.." Another picked up the statement.

"If we request to sit with you again?" The third girl finished the question. Haruhi's eyes seemed to light up as her expression became happy.

"Yeah! I'd really appreciate that ladies!" She eagerly told them. The camera moved over to where the rest of the Host Club gathered. Tamaki was sitting backwards on a couch, with some ladies of his own next to him. The twins were sitting against the back of the couch. And Kyoya was standing with his back facing Haruhi. Furea was standing at the side of the couch leaning on Tamaki with her arm on his head.

~Furea's P.O.V.~

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki mumbled.

"He's a natural." Kyoya added.

"No training needed." The twins said in unison. I just giggled to myself.

"You're into her, Tamaki." I said with my eyes closed, a smug look on her face. I don't think he realized it though because someone had to butt in.

"Have you forgotten about me?" The red headed girl added in, perking up from her seat near Tamaki. He looked over at her.

"Oh, no! Sorry, princess." He said, sparkles flying around him as he did his princely charm act. "I'm just a little bit concerned for our newest host." He explained to her. I looked over at the two, my eyes narrowed when they landed on that 'thing' next to him.

"Well that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him." She stated looking over at him. 'Better than keeping an eye on you.' I thought to myself.

"Of course, I have to." He started, his hair hanging a bit in his face, adding to his princely look. "I'm training him to be a gentleman, like me." He finished. There was giggling heard until Tamaki raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Haruhi!" He called. His motioned his fingers telling her to come here. "Come here for a minute." He finished. She got up and walked over to where he was.

"What's up?" She asked him, I looked at her for a moment then back at Tamaki as he started speaking.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He said introducing her. Haruhi gasped, and I 'hmphed' as her name being said. Haruhi looked as if she was thinking something.

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said nicely as sparkles surrounded her head. A box with Japanese characters popped up saying. 'Just smile and continue.' Just then, Tamaki's eyes shot wide and he jumped up and glomped her.

"That was so cute!" He screamed, his face bright red like a cherry, as he hugged her swinging her around in circles. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose for a second, before looking at Kyoya.

"He's totally into her." I told him. He simply looked up and smiled lightly, nodding his head.

"That 'you're a bashful guy' look was so good! Super good! Amazingly good~!" He cried still spinning her around. The redhead on the couch just sat there. She waved her arm.

"Uh.. Tamaki?" She tried getting his attention. It failed as he continued flailing Haruhi around.

"Oh! You're so cute!" He shouted strangling her in a hug.

"Help me senpai!" She shouted over at Honey and Mori's table. "Help me!" She yelled again as Tamaki was rambling on about how cute she was. Mori looked at her and ran over to her. He lifted her up out of Tamaki's arms over his head. Rose petals flew around them as his eyes widened when he looked at her. He blushed a bit and a light bulb flashed on. Only one was left unlit. I burst into laughter as the sight of what Tamaki was doing to her. I slid down the side of the couch and the twins just looked at me as if I was crazy. My laughing continued and the twins came to either side of me. Once I realized they were there my laughing stopped awkwardly.  
"Eh.. Heheh.. What's up guys?" I asked them nervously as how close they were. They smirked to each other and stood up putting their hands to either side of their heads. "Oh nothing." They said waving it off.  
That's all for this chapter! Here's the picture that Furea drew. The things she forgot in the drawing was her and Haruhi.

Yes I did draw this. The order of them from left to right is: Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Furea.


	10. Chapter 9

Recap:"Eh.. Heheh.. What's up guys?" I asked them nervously as how close they were. They smirked to each other and stood up putting their hands to either side of their heads. "Oh nothing." They said waving it off.

Story Start: ~Narrator's P.O.V.~

"Uh, okay? Whatever." The blonde girl said, standing up again, as the two twins begun doing whatever it is the twins do.

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on, little one! Let Daddy give you a big hug!" Tamaki had said to Haruhi as she was set down by Mori. The 'Princess' that was sitting on the couch, looked over at Haruhi, had jealousy written all over her face as she glared at the short haired girl.

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one." Haruhi explained to Tamaki. Then a splash was heard, and Haruhi was found standing near a window.

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" She questioned to herself. Then footsteps were heard running towards her at a very fast pace. Haruhi didn't pay any mind to it until they became louder, and someone was shouting her name.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Someone's bag was thrown into the pond!" the blonde girl shouted as she ran over to Haruhi. She skidded to a stop, just before colliding with the brunette.

"Huh?" The brown eyed girl muttered before turning around to look out the window down at the pond. "Are you kidding me?! But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school." She stated to herself.

"Wait, that's your bag?!" Furea shouted in shock. "Well, c'mon! Let's go get it out." She told Haruhi, taking her hand and begun leading her out of the school. When they were running down the hall, they passed the redhead. They went to a halt when she started speaking.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though, you're always going to be a second class citizen." She said and begun walking away.

"That low class bitch.." The blonde fumed and begun walking after her, she was stopped when Haruhi grabbed her hand.

"She's not worth it, let's just go to the pond okay?" She told the blue eyed girl. The blonde one grinded her teeth together before they took off again.

~Fast Forward to the Pond & Furea's P.O.V.~

We were in the water with our pants rolled up, looking for the remaining items of Haruhi's belongings. I looked over at her, and she appeared to be thinking.

"So Haruhi, what else is there to find?" I shouted over at her.

"Huh? Oh, just my wallet." She said as she kept looking around the water. I begun my search again only to be interrupted again.

"Hey, commoners. You guys have some nerve skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki told us before he looked down at Haruhi's things. "Why is your bag all wet?" He questioned.

"Uh, it's no big deal, I got it." Haruhi said to him, not looking up.

"Yeah, go back to the club King, I'm sure there's people that need you more than us." I said moving to a different spot to look.

"I just can't find my food money.." Haruhi muttered to herself. And with that we heard footsteps enter the water as well. We both looked up at him surprised, when we looked at him, he was searching with us.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." Haruhi warned him.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." He said as she stared at him shocked.

"Yeah! Uping the search party!" I shouted, and begun running around the water looking again. I stopped when I heard Tamaki speak again.

"Oh, hold on a second. This what you're looking for?" He said to Haruhi, winking at her, as he held up the wallet. I walked over to him and Haruhi, I just looked at him for moments on end at the fact that he found it so easily, Haruhi seemed to be staring as well. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me are you?" He questioned, waving the wallet in front of our faces. Haruhi and I snapped out of it.

"No way!" She said snatching the wallet from his hands.

"You wish, Tamaki." I said shrugging it off. He did nothing of it,

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" He questioned with a serious expression painted on his face.

"Well uh.. I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." She explained to him. I was looking up at the window, where some shadowy figure was, and they were looking down at us, my eyes narrowed as I tried to make out who it was. I was brought back to the two as they begun to get out of the water, I followed their actions.

~In the Host Club~

"Oh really? It must've been terrible." Said the redhead as she sipped from her tea cup. I was sitting on the couch, watching over the two, I had my sketch pad and pretended to draw as I eaves dropped on their conversation. "I can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond." She stated.

"Wanna find out what would happen if you fell in the damn pond..?" I trailed off, mumbling to myself as the twins said a 'Hm' from behind me, it startled me a bit but I didn't show it.

"You really don't like her.." Hikaru started.

"Do you?" Kaoru finished as they stood behind me.

"No.." I said, gnawing on my pencil to keep from throwing her out the window.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you, how astonishing. You do realize that he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right?" She questioned with her eyes closed, her hands folded under her chin. "The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman." She stated. I dropped my things and went over to her table, but I stayed in the background for a bit. I saw Kyoya raise his eyebrow at my actions. "Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." She stated opening her eyes back up. I walked over to where she was and looked down at her. "Hm? Can I help you with something?" She questioned looking up at me from the corner of her eyes. I slapped her square across the face. The sound seemed to echo as everyone quieted down.

"You know it's really people like you that piss me the fuck off. You think you're better than everyone just because you're rich, right? Money can't buy you a good personality, sweet heart. So stop acting like some stuck up little bitch who thinks she owns the damn world." I stated to her with my bangs covering my eyes, giving me a dark appearance. I walked away and went back to the couch as the whole Host Club looked at me in shock.


	11. Chapter 10

Recap:"You know it's really people like you that piss me the fuck off. You think you're better than everyone just because you're rich, right? Money can't buy you a good personality, sweet heart. So stop acting like some stuck up little bitch who thinks she owns the damn world." I stated to her with my bangs covering my eyes, giving me a dark appearance. I walked away and went back to the couch as the whole Host Club looked at me in shock.

Story Start:~Furea's P.O.V.~

I laid myself down on the couch and rested my arm across my forehead. I saw Kyoya staring at me as if I had just murdered someone. The redheaded 'princess' shook it off after a while and stuck her arm out, in an attempt to do something, causing Haruhi to stand up. The table got knocked over and dishes shattered against the tiled floors. She screamed and Haruhi was then found on top of her in a rather awkward position. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru filling up tea pots with water, I walked over to them, and I looked at them with a confused expression. They motioned for me to move so they could whisper in my ear, I did as so, and they begun explaining the situation. My eyes widened and I grabbed a tea pot of my own and begun filling it with hot water, very hot water.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!" She shouted looking right up at a shocked brunette. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" And with that being said, the twins and I ran over to where they were and dumped the water onto that spoiled little bitch. "Why did you do that?" She asked as Haruhi sat up a bit. Tamaki then came over and assisted Ayanokoji up. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." She pleaded with him as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'm disappointed in you." He said with his eyes closed as Haruhi just sat on the floor looking up at him. I was standing there, grinning like a maniac, as the twins propped their elbows on my shoulders and leaned on me also grinning a bit. "You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" He interrogated her.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" She snapped back at him as he caressed her face lightly.

"You know you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." Tamaki explained as the camera moved around, first showing Kyoya who was holding his clipboard, then to Mori and Honey-senpai who was holding Usa-chan, and then to Hikaru, Kaoru and I, who were standing there with our tongues out and holding the water jugs. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." He stated.

"But, why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She ran out sobbing.

"Hell yes! That little bitch got what she deserved!" I cheered as she cried and the twins just smirked at my remark.

"Hm, now how am I going to punish you? It is your fault after all." He questioned himself. "Your quota is now 1,000!" He annonced aloud for everyone to hear. Haruhi went wide eyed for moments.

"One-. Thou-. Sand?" She stuttered out. Tamaki stuck out his hand to help her up.

"C'mon. I've got high expectations for you my little rookie!" He told her, as he pulled her up, and winked. All she muttered was a 'huh?'. She was then given a bag by Kyoya.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. I'm sorry but it's better than a wet one, right?" He questioned holding the bag out to her.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change." She said peeking into the bag. Then we moved to a screen that was a curtain with a piece of paper taped to it saying 'Changing Room'.

"Haruhi. Here you go, I brought you some towels." Tamaki told her as he walked right on in. She was in the middle of changing, she had on pants and a cami as she looked back at him in the mirror. They just stood there, staring at each other for a bit as she turned around to look at him face to face, until he let the curtain flow shut. The last light bulb flickered on, and with that they were all lit. "Haruhi?" He asked as a bunch of lights came on spelling out 'female' in japanese.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"So you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking yeah." She started as she slid open the curtain of the changing room. She revealed herself in one of the girls uniforms, I almost gagged at just the thought of it, but Tamaki begun having a fuss over it. "Listen, senpai. I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion its important for a person to be recognized for who they are not what sex they are." She explained. Tamaki sat there in utter shock at the face she was a girl as a box came up saying 'Knew it from the start' appeared in front of Kyoya and I.

"Well, this appears to be an interesting development." He stated bluntly. Another box popped up for the rest of the Host Club excluding Tamaki saying 'Figured it out along the way.'

"Oh yeah." The twins said in unison.

"Uh, you know I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier!" She exclaimed while pointing a finger up. Tamaki's face froze as it turned cherry red. He put a hand up to his mouth to hide it but it failed miserably.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said, looking back at the camera as I looked up at him.

"I told you so~!" I said to him in a sing-song voice, poking his arm a bit. He just smiled down at me a bit

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." She stated turning around. "I wonder how I can pull it off?" She questioned putting a hand to her chin. "I've got it!" She said slamming her fist down into her hand. "I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now." She concluded as she started laughing.

"This is gonna be an interesting year!" I exclaimed wrapping an arm around Kyoya's neck causing him to lean down a bit. He just chuckled lightly at my actions.


	12. Chapter 11

Recap:"This is gonna be an interesting year!" I exclaimed wrapping an arm around Kyoya's neck causing him to lean down a bit. He just chuckled lightly at my actions.

Story Start: ~Furea's P.O.V.~

Haruhi and I were found in one of the many libraries in Ouran Academy. We were sitting at a wooden table with many books in front of us, some open and some closed.

"Haruhi? Can we stop now please? We're gonna be late to the Host Club!" I asked her, shoving the books out of the way, as I laid my head on the table. I adjusted my head so my chin was resting against the wooden table top. She muttered an 'Eh..' as she closed up her book. We then begun running towards the music room. She was running rather slowly as she said,

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late!" She said to herself as I ran passed her. I turned around and ran backwards a bit and shouted at her.

"So hurry up, Haruhi!" I said, cupping my hands around my mouth, making my voice carry easier.

~In Front Of Music Room #3~

I waited for Haruhi as she arrived. Once she was there we opened the doors to the music room, but were shocked at what we saw. The normal decor of the room was replaced with a tropical forest setting instead.

"What's this?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she looked at the strange animals around the room. I just walked in further and looked around astounded as I observed the various hues and textures of the different leaves and foreign creatures that were surrounding us.

"Where are we?" She asked as she walked towards me. I stopped looking and glanced over at her.

"Yeah really..." I trailed off as we looked around a bit more. Our unasked questions were then answered as the Host Club boys were then revealed. They were out of their normal uniform and instead had on tropical beach wear. In the back there was Mori-senpai, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Hikaru, from right to left. In front of them was Honey-senpai and Tamaki.

"Welcome!" Was heard from the 6 boys as they seemed to shine in the lighting.

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

'When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise!' I thought to myself with an irritated expression on my face. 'Can you see this from heaven, mom?' I thought to myself as a snake climbed a tree next to me. Furea seemed to be amused from all of this as she walked over to Kyoya. 'This is the club I was forced to join!' I mentally told my mom angrily. Then a toucan landed on my head. A rose petal took over the screen and then broke apart revealing a box saying:

~The Job Of A High School Host & Furea's P.O.V.~

"You finally made it you guys!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as I looked over at them. "You're so late!" They said each holding up an umbrella. I looked over at Haruhi as she pulled out a mini calendar.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's still early spring." She stated annoyed.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki said as he waved a fan around moving closer to Haruhi and I. Honey-senpai was on Mori's shoulders as he ran around the room. "And besides the heating system we have is... The best!" Tamaki said dramatically as Haruhi and I came in from either side of him as Kyoya was seen in the background with his clipboard as always.

"Ugh.." She muttered.

"What's with this guy?" I asked myself.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi, Furea?" Kyoya butted in. "Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen, remember?" He said cunningly. 'Damn glasses man and his evilness..' I thought to myself. But my thought was scattered as Tamaki waved a fan in front of us.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly, early spring out there in the real world, but here in the Host Club, we want to surprise our chilly, little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise." Tamaki ranted on about as an image of Hikaru and Kaoru doing their twincest flashed and I blushed furiously at it. I turned around to hide it as I pretended to admire everything around us. "Oh yes, we've turned this place into nirvana! A balmy, tropical island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki exclaimed as he slung an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now.." Haruhi trailed off, very irritated. Then an over view of the high school came into view.

"Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, who have way too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!" Tamaki ranted on about as a tropical flower over took the screen and a box popped up with Japanese in it, translating to, 'The Host Club is now open for business.'.

"What heartlessness.." Tamaki started off dramatically. "Even with my lusterous skin shinning like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinies king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." He said, cupping one girls chin, and looked down at her with sparkles accenting ever aspect of his face.

"Tamaki.." The girl said that was looking up at him blushing madly.

"Lucky.." A second one said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh wow.." The third one said as Tamaki stood up straight again. Haruhi was setting drinks down on the table for the guests. I was sitting on a chair sideways, with my legs slung over the arm of it, with my sketchbook resting on my legs drawing away. The chair was near Kyoya as he was writing away on his clipboard.

"Why do they like Tamaki so much anyways?" I asked him, not looking up at him, as my pencil moved in many different directions. He didn't answer and just chuckled at my actions.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki said to the girls. That grabbed my attention and Haruhi's also as she begun to walk away.

"We're throwing a party?" We asked in unison to no one in particular. Haruhi's attention was then dragged over to Hikaru and Kaoru's table, who were with two ladies themselves. I stood up from the chair, setting down my book and pencil in the chair where I once was, and stood beside Haruhi.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" One girl asked as we looked over at the table where the twins were.

"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall!" Hikaru started as a box appeared on the screen saying, 'Hikaru Hitachiin, High School 1st-Year'. Then another came up as Kaoru begun to speak spelling out, 'Kaoru Hitachiin, High School 1st-Year'.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said, leaning his head on his hand. Then Hikaru took his brother's head and pulled it close to him. 'Oh no...' I thought to myself. I put my finger up to my mouth and bit on it lightly knowing what was coming.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru told him seductively looking down.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." Kaoru responded narrowing his eyes a bit. My face by then was cherry red based on the scene that was playing out before my eyes. The girls were squealing loudly about it. I bit on my finger a bit harder, there was a small trail of blood that was running down my finger, I was unaware of it until Kyoya caught my attention about it.

"Furea.." He said walking over to me and taking my hand. My blush disappeared for a moment because of shock going through my body at Kyoya's movements. "You're bleeding." He said as he begun to wipe the blood away with a cloth. After most of the blood was cleared up he told me to go over by the drink bar and he went somewheres else. I leaned against the bar with my finger laying limp in the air. He came back a few moments later with a band-aid, and with that he wrapped it around my finger, and secured it tightly. "There, now be more careful from now on." He said smiling at me. My cheeks tinted pink, I could feel that much. But it had dispersed from my face whenever Haruhi came over near us.

"The guests seemed to be more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi said.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya explained to her, still writing down in his little clipboard.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" She asked him.

"But Kyoya doesn't seem like the person to do something such as that." I said to myself.

"I have no decision making authority. All the clubs policies have been laid out by the king, Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." He explained while pushing up his glasses. Haruhi and I just sweat dropped at his response. Then Honey-senpai was shown.

"Ta-da!" He squealed to his guests. I just remained at the drink bar next to Kyoya but sat myself up on the counter and watched everything that was going on.

"Aw, you're so cute Honey!" The two girls yelled in unison. By then something had occurred to me.

"Hey, Kyoya? How come Haruhi and I don't have tropical wear?" I asked him while hopping down and looking up at him.

"Well, we can't really allow for Haruhi's little secret to be revealed. But since we can't hide your gender that well, I suppose we could find something for you to wear." He pondered raising a hand to his chin.

"Awesome!" I said while pumping my fist in the air. He then walked away to where the twins were and they begun talking. He looked over at me and motioned for me to come over to them.

"Hikaru and Kaoru said that they'll help you find some appropriate clothing for the occasion." Kyoya explained to me as he walked away with his clipboard. I just looked at him confused as he left, but I gasped when I felt arms wrap around mine and begun dragging me over to the changing room.

"Wait! What're you- Ahh!" I said as they begun doing various measurements to different areas of my body. Some time later after moments of struggling and screaming for different reasons, I was revealed with different attire on. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Hey, this isn't half bad!" I said while spinning around. "Thanks you guys!" I said as I hugged them quickly before going to my station.

"You're welcome!" The twins shouted after me. Kyoya saw what I was wearing and smiled at it as I continued running. I grabbed my sketchbook quickly first and then sat myself in the chair at a table. I did what I normally did as the camera went back to Honey.

"Hi ladies! I love the Balinese flowers! We had them flown in!" He exclaimed as Mori-senpai walked over. "Takashi!" He squealed as he begun climbing the taller man like a totem pole. When he got to the top, he placed a lei around his neck. "There! We match!" He said hugging him. two boxes popped up, one on the upper part said, 'Takashi Morinozuka ('Mori' for short) High School 3rd-Year'. And the one of the bottom part saying, 'Mitsukuni Haninozuka ('Honey' for short) High School 3rd-Year'. Haruhi was then found looking over at their table until her attention was interrupted by one of her guests.

"Uh, Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" The girl asked with her hands clapped together.

Well, that's it for this chapter because it's like 12:15 a.m. But, here's the picture I drew up for Furea's tropical attire! Hope you like it! :D I didn't really know what to draw her in.


	13. Chapter 12

Recap: "Uh, Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" The girl asked with her hands clapped together.

Story Start: ~Haruhi's P.O.V.~

"I'd like to see that!" Another girl exclaimed, playing with the straw of her drink.

"Well, no. I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" I explained to the girls. Then Tamaki popped up.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it, you and I are a pair!" He told her as the outfit slid onto the screen.

"No thanks." I declined automatically. Tamaki turned stone white as soon as the words reached his ears.

"Wow, Haruhi. You're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" The first girl questioned again as hearts radiated from her head.

"I think that's great! I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party!" The second girl dreamed as hearts came around her also.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms, it's so dreamy!" The third fantasized about the night, hearts were pouring out of each girl like a stream.

"You really think so?" I asked them. A box came up saying, 'Haruhi Fujioka, Highschool 1st-Year'. "You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that." I told them like any of the other hosts would. They all stared and blushed madly as another box came up saying, 'The Host Club's Promising Natural Rookie'.

"Excuse me," One girl walked up. "I'd hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the Hosts to switch clients." She explained looking down at me. She had brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss, uh.." I trailed off trying to guess her name

"My name's Kanako." She finished for me. Her voice was soft and gentle as a bunch of spinning tea cups appeared on the screen with her sitting inside one. "Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected." She said as she took her hand and raised up my chin to look at her. "I've decided, from now on you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." She said still holding my chin, Tamaki slid in on the side, white, with exclamation marks above his head.

~Narrator's P.O.V.~

Then the school was shown, it was twilight colored and a branch of a cherry blossom tree was emphasized by showing the blossoms yet to be blooming. Then the Host Club's King was found slurping up a bowl of commoners ramen.

"I can't take this anymore.." Tamaki mumbled through the ramen. He was found over at a table away from the rest of the Hosts. Kyoya was sitting down typing on his laptop. Haruhi was sitting at a chair next to him. And next to her was Honey and Mori-senpai. Furea was found leaning on the table at the opposite side of Kyoya, her elbows supporting her as she studied his movements. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning on the table, one arm supporting each of them, the other hand on their hip as they looked back at the King.

"Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here and help us with the party planning?" Hikaru yelled over to him a bit annoyed.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru shouted over to him after.

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya started.

"Why's that?" The blonde girl said while resting her head on one of her hands.

"She's had that illness for a while now, hasn't she?" He questioned.

"What illness?" Haruhi questioned a bit shocked and confused. Furea was also confused but decided not to ask what was already asked. The two girls looked up behind Kyoya as Hikaru came over.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping Disease'." He explained. Then Kaoru came out from behind him.

"A.K.A. 'The Never The Same Boy Twice Disease'." Kaoru finished.

"Usually our guests pick a host and see them regularly, however, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Kyoya explained not once looking up from his laptop.

~Furea's P.O.V.~

I walked over and stood by Kyoya as Honey-senpai came over next to Haruhi.

"That's right, because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!" He explained hugging his Usa-chan. Then a screen came with words at the bottom saying, 'The pair in days gone by (one week ago)' then a picture of Tamaki and the other woman came up of them in a rose field. Back to the Host Club, there was a box next to mine and Haruhi's head saying, 'Understands now'.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi questioned with an irritated look on her face. Then Tamaki decided to push me out of the way, causing me to fall somewhat on Kyoya.

"Wha~!" I somewhat shouted as I fell. Kyoya must have seen it coming because he already had an arm out ready to catch me. As I gravity carried me closer to the ground, I came in contact with Kyoya's arm as his other one came around me and secured my position above the ground. I looked up at him and his hair was hanging a bit in his face, to be honest it looked kind of cute on him, which caused my cheeks to heat up just a bit.

"I would tell you to be more careful but that was Tamaki's fault, not yours." He explained as he pushed me back into a standing postion.

"Uhh.. Thanks, Kyoya." I said regaining my balance as I shook the blush away from my cheeks. I stood beside Kyoya as I watched the scene play out in front of me.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" He screamed at her. I leaned to the side a bit and stuck a finger in my ear trying to block out the sound.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Tamaki.." I said emotionlessly.

"I'm running out of patience!" Tamaki declared as he stuck a hand up in the air then pointed a finger at her. "Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!" He shouted at her, she just said there confused as Honey hid behind Kyoya, who just sat there typing away, with tears in his eyes as he clutched his rabbit.

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Uh, I'm a lady too if you haven't noticed, King." I said while waving a hand around. He didn't seem to notice me so I just sighed and walked over to the table he was once sitting at and stared out the window.

"No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us in the Host Club!" He explained, stomping around a bit as Hikaru and Kaoru appeared by his sides.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru started with his hand raised.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru finished with his hand also raised. With that Tamaki ran off and came back with a chest that said 'Kings Private Property' on the side of it.

"That's enough, Haruhi! Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy want you to go back to the way you were!" He screamed at her as he opened the box and pulled out a giant picture of Haruhi with long hair. My eye twitched.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all.." I said and apparently Kyoya heard me because he chuckled after I made my comment.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled back at him as I begun walking back to where Kyoya was. Whenever I reached him I looked at his computer screen and saw a chart with a bunch of numbers.

"Keeping track of finances or something, glasses man?" I asked leaning over with my hands resting on my knees for support.

"Actually yes. How could you tell?" He asked a bit astounded that I actually knew what he was typing.

"It's really simple, things with math isn't all that hard. Its actually easy to be able to analyze what certain charts are recording." I explained to him looking over at him. He stopped typing for a moment before starting up again, he didn't say anything or look back, he just kept on typing.


	14. Chapter 13

Recap: "It's really simple, things with math isn't all that hard. Its actually easy to be able to analyze what certain charts are recording." I explained ot him looking over at him. He stopped typing for a moment before starting up again, he didn't say anything or look back, he just kept on typing.

Story Start: ~Furea's P.O.V.~

I then went back to the others with Kyoya only to hear Hikaru say something.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am." Then a picture of the old Haruhi that Tamaki had, and a current picture of her when she first arrived came up on the screen side by old one saying 'This' near the bottom, and the new one saying 'That'. "How could this possibly become that?" He asked confused as he stared at the picture.

"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair." Haruhi started explaining as we all looked back at her.I had to admit I was a bit puzzled by the transformation that had occured between the two pictures. "It's a real pain getting gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?" She explained as she put one hand behind her head. I held up a sign in the background that said 'Amen' before Tamaki popped up and slid me away. With tears streaming from his eyes he looked up at her, then exploding in yelling at her.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a 'dude'!" He yelled in her face before turning back to the rest of us I was standing next to Kaoru and Kyoya. "Momma~! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" He dramatized as he sunk to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but who's 'Momma'?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club postion I assume it's me." Kyoya answered him. I started giggling at the fact that he was supposed to be considered the mother, earning a glance from Mori-senpai.

"I don't see what you're crying about." Haruhi interrupted and caught my attention once again. It was hard to hear her over Tamaki's sniffling though. "Working as a host, I can pay off more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." She said while looking down on him. I mushroom sighed boredly before someone begun talking again.

"Hate to change the subject, but to you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru warned her as she got a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Uh, no.. But the part doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?" She asked while tilting her head. My eyes went wide as I realized even I didn't have any experience in that sort of thing. "I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused.." She trailed off as Tamaki crept up beside her with an evil glint in his eyes. I took that opportunity to sneak over next to Mori-senpai, once I was beside him I tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at me confused. It was then that I realized how tall he was.

"Uh.. Mori-senpai? You know how to do that formal dance stuff, right?" She asked quietly. All he did was nod in response. "O-Okay. Then could you possibly teach me how to after the Host Club or something? I don't exaclty know how to.."I said while looking down a bit embarrased to ask for something like this.

"Meet me in the music room 10 minutes after the club closes. I'll teach you then." He said before looking back at Haruhi and Tamaki

"Arigatou~" I whispered before sneaking my way back to my original spot picking up on whatever was being said.

~While Furea was talking to Mori/Narrators P.O.V.~

"Definately not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance." He said while bringing a hand up to his chin."If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi."He finished bringing his hand up while extending his pointer finger upwards, lightning was also dancing in the background. "I order you to master dancing The Waltz in one week!" He said while doing a motion for dancing. "And you will demonstrate it for us at the party, or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy." He said pointing a finger at her as a box came up spelling out, 'Debtor Student' over Haruhi's face.

"Well this was intersting~!" She said as she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth while giggling a little.


	15. New Girl?

A/N: She isn't going to be in the story for a little while, I just wanted to get her information up before I forgot about it whenever she actually does come into play.

Name: Mairin Yumenika

Age: 16

Nicknames: Mai, Rin, Yume

Birthday: June 1st

Personality: Mairin is a childish, young girl, a lot like Honey. Just like Honey-senpai, she has moments whenever she gets serious, even serious enough to cause a panic.

Orientation: 1st-Year Student, part time model

Other: She has a tiger named Snitch, Her rival is Renge.

Appearance: Above in picture, blue hair with blue eyes, a bit shorter than Haruhi.

A/N: This character is not mine. She belongs to someone from Quizilla that requested that I put her in. All the rights for this character belong to her.


	16. Chapter 14

Recap: ~While Furea was talking to Mori/Narrators P.O.V.~

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance." He said while bringing a hand up to his chin. "If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. "He finished bringing his hand up while extending his pointer finger upwards, lightning was also dancing in the background. "I order you to master dancing The Waltz in one week!" He said while doing a motion for dancing. "And you will demonstrate it for us at the party, or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy." He said pointing a finger at her as a box came up spelling out, 'Debtor Student' over Haruhi's face.

"Well this was interesting~!" She said as she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth while giggling a little.

Story start: ~The Next Day~

The outside of the school was flashed, along with a few branches off of one of the trees. There were buds beginning to show they were waiting to expose the cherry blossoms that were within them. Then a young voice was heard, it belonged to a girl.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Were the words that were being spoken as a depressed looking Tamaki made an appearance. He was sitting on the window sill, with the light adding a more dramatic effect. Across from him was the blonde girl. She was gazing out the window, down at the trees, sketch book resting gently on her lap. It was opened to a blank page as she searched for any form of inspiration possible, but it seemed as if she was in a creativity block recently. The young girl continued to speak. "Good work, Haruhi." She praised as Mori was shown in the background behind the girl and Haruhi. He seemed to be spinning Honey-senpai around as he squealed with delight. "Now on slow, you should bring your feet together. And remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." The girl known as Miss Kazugazaki warned an unsure Haruhi who was staring down at her feet. Then the depressed Tamaki was shown again before a large bang was heard.

"Got it!" Haruhi exclaimed right before she made a false foot placement and ended up tumbling over on top of the lady she was dancing with. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kazugazaki!" Haruhi quickly apologized, flustered. But Kanako didn't mind, she just begun reaching her arms up around Haruhi's neck and pulled her down closer.

"It's okay, Haruhi." She assured. But then the twins were found looking over at the two that seemed depressed on the window sill.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" They asked in sync.

"I bet it's because he's the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru pointed out in an obvious manner.

"I think you may be right. But he's way to tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru concluded looking at his older brother. As he spoke, Furea simply let her head fall limp onto the glass that separated the room and the outside. The twins looked at her in confusion. "And what do you suppose is wrong with her?" Kaoru asked again as he tilted his head at her action.

"Hm.. Not sure." Hikaru started as he begun walking closer to the girl followed by his mirror image. "Yo, Furea? What's got you all silently dreadful?" He questioned peering creepily over her shoulder with his twin.

"I'm just having a creativity block.. It's actually quite depressing. I can't do anything, I can barely get dressed in the morning without getting depressed because of my lacking artisticness." She muttered emotionlessly.

"Well we could help you get dressed every morning till it clears up?" They both offered. She merely glanced at the two from a side view, not even bothering to defend against it.

"Wow, she must really be depressed." Hikaru concluded.

"We need to figure out something that'll get her spirits back up." Kaoru pondered before grinning evilly at his twin. Hikaru soon figured out what he was thinking and decided to grin along with him.

"Oh Furea~." They cheered.

"Hm?" She sounded, just the slightest bit intrigued by whatever they were planning.

"Let's play the Furea Game!" They shouted with an arm over each others shoulders. "In this game, we'll be figuring out more things about you since we barely know anything other than your artistic abilities. We'll also be trying different things to make you happy, or to make you get creative again. Because this current you is just a drag and no fun. So we're going to do whatever we can and whatever it takes to make you happy again and to learn what we can about you!" They explained. "So, what do you think?" They bargained. She simply slumped over the back of the ledge, letting her head rest on the floor. She looked around at everything upside down before coming to a verdict.

"Yeah, what the hell. All though I have a feeling that you're doing this to find something to use against me." She said more to herself.

"Just maybe," Kaoru started.

"We wanna see if Furea-chan has a dark-side to her~." Hikaru said making wiggly movements with his arms and fingers. She just mushroom sighed, unenthusiastically.

~Back to Haruhi and Kanako~

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you! I really appreciate it." Haruhi thanked heartedly.

"Oh, no problem!" Kanako assured while sitting down at a tea table with Haruhi standing by it. "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." She said while resting her head on her laced fingers as she gazed up at the standing girl. Suddenly, Kyoya popped up next to Haruhi and Kanako. "Oh my! This is a new tea set, isn't it?" She asked while picking up the new cup which had a jade color to it with a golden trim around the rim. "It's Ginori." She finalized.

"Ginori?" Haruhi confusedly sweatdropped.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle. In fact, we just received them yesterday. We thought that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets." Kyoya expanded on and she continued fawning over the cup.

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely.." She trailed off as she admired it closer. It was after she uttered that word that Tamaki, who was sitting in the background with a still upside-down Furea, suddenly became interested in the situation. He watched it from afar as the girl noticed that he had come out of his slump a bit. The twins had disappeared somewhere else, so she allowed her eyes to wander over to the situation going on the other side of the room.

"You must really be into table ware, huh?" Haruhi playfully questioned, which caused the other lady to become flustered very quickly.

"Not really! I mean, no! Of course I'm not! W-Whatever would give you that idea?" She tried to hide herself. The young blonde maiden's eyes narrowed a bit. 'Interesting. She seems pretty confident about the topic of different table ware, and now she's trying to make that fact disappear.. There has to be a story behind her actions..' She mentally deduced from a distance. She glanced at Haruhi who seemed to be thinking something along the same lines. The girl sitting at the table begun to fiddle with the cup with her index finger as another figure entered the room. It was a male this time. Furea's limited attention instantly went over to whoever walked inside. Deciding to get better involved with what was happening, she swung her legs over the rest of her body and slowly stood up and forced her lazy legs to carry her over to the mysterious stranger.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered!" The man shouted out to whoever would respond. But whenever Kanako realized the person behind the voice, her head rose a bit quickly and she gasped quietly.

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya rang as he begun to walk over to the man. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." He complemented, although the light headed female doubted that it was entirely sincere.

"Well, that's good to hear." The brunette male responded, he was holding a yellow box in his hands.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi questioned as she walked herself over to the others, leaving Miss Kanako by herself at the table.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He joked as Haruhi took the box from him. Furea walked over and begun to examine the box, it said 'Suzushima' on the top of it. But her mind was cut off from the box as laughter was heard.

"Heheh, oh Haruhi. You're so funny." She continued to laugh. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company." Kanako informed as she spun around in her chair, her smile was entirely fake. She was hiding something.

"First class company?" Haruhi repeated confused. The heir boy became shocked at the woman sitting at the table. He looked as if he was expecting a different choice of words from the girl.

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of table ware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya decided to go deeper into. Kanako looked at the Suzushima man before looking down at her lap.

"Wow." Haruhi awed. Furea just glanced between the two opposite each other trying to figure out a connection between the two. 'I'm guessing something in their childhood, but that almost sounds to cliché to be a real answer. But there's still a possibility of it so I won't exactly rule it out. I want to believe that there's something more elaborate behind these two. Were they secret lovers? Did they commit some sort of damnable act together? Or were the simply two strangers to each other, only knowing the name of the other? Perhaps, I'm being too open about this..' She mentally argued with herself until Kyoya opened his mouth again.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way." Kyoya explained as Haruhi also begun looking between the two opposite each other. "He has a great eye for fine china." Kyoya stated as Kanako turned back around to the table. "Don't you, Suzushima?" He asked holding his infamous clipboard in his left hand with his other in his pants pocket. He grabbed the man's attention again, causing him to look over.

"You think?" He asked as he gave a half warm smile towards him. "I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you!" He downed himself in a way.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

"Yes, I am. Well, I'd better go now." He said as he showed himself out. Kanako found herself to be in a carnival tea set ride. It was at a stand still and was given a drag appearance, she was also alone. She turned around to watch him leave. But in reality she hadn't moved at all.

"So are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki, depressed no more, asked as he leaned onto the table she was at. Furea started walking towards them but got bored half way there and decided to lay on the floor and observe from there.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close?" Haruhi stated more than questioned. Suddenly Kanako became flustered again and turned around trying to mumble up another defense. Furea became intrigued again and pulled herself up and over to where she was to going to previously.

"Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other! What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me." A poorly defensive Kanako retorted as Furea finally reached the table. She sat underneath it, resting her head on the main center support Kanako decided to get up and tried to leave. But Furea started speaking before she got the chance.

"If you're going to lie, you should at least make up a good one." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your denial is completely obvious, you need better work on your defensive skills, Kanako Kazugazaki." That made her stop just before she got the door open. In fact, her hand was on the handle about to turn it. She stayed still for a moment or two before hastily leaving the club. Haruhi, Tamaki and Furea all watched her as she left. Although Furea only looked from the side where as Tamaki and Haruhi were facing straight away at the door. They stayed like that before a voice was heard.

"Haru-chan~!" Honey-senpai exclaimed as he latched onto her back. "Guess what! They do know each other! Suzushima is Kazugazaki-chan's fiancé!" He happily explained. Furea's eyes opened at his words. 'So I was right in a way. There was a connection between the two. I guess that could be classified under the lover category..' She mentally noted as she got a little happier for no reason.

"Kyoya. How long have you known about this?" Tamaki questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kyoya now had his clipboard tucked under his arm as Furea decided to crawl out from under the table and stand up for once.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of out customes." He begun explaining as he took out his clipboard once again. "The two of them were childhood friends." And it was that note that hit home for Furea. She smiled the littlest amount. 'Score one for Detective Tenshi! Although, I'm a bit sad that it's that simple of an explanation about those two...' She mentally congratulated herself as Kyoya continued talking. "It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." He explained over to Tamaki. The order of everyone was Kyoya on the far left, then there was a somewhat sad Furea, then Honey-senpai and Haruhi. And on the far right was Tamaki.

"I see." Tamaki uttered.

"Tohru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking. He's reliable, I haven't faulted him for anything." He explained as the twins slid themselves back into the picture from wherever it was that they disappeared to.

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru added.

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru stated, they each had one of their hands up as they spoke.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya concluded as he clapped the notebook shut.

"Well he sounds like a lot of fun to mess around with. But other than that, nothing worth going to any extravagant lengths for, at least in my eyes." Furea said mostly to herself but Kyoya and the twins thought interesting of it. Haruhi sweatdropped as she looked at the three including Furea. Then Honey-senpai was once found again on top of his companion, Mori.

"But Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked as his hands rested atop of Mori's head.

"Yeah." Mori answered for him. Then Tamaki was coming up with some plan that was completely absurd as he started walking around.

"Alright, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." He ordered them.

"Which one?" They all said in unison as the looked at him. Kaoru, Kyoya and Hikaru were found on the left side. Then there was a little blonde girl sitting on the floor, next to her was Tamaki. And lastly there was Haruhi and then the two older men on the far right side.

"Men, and lady. It is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy." He proclaimed loudly. Everyone just stood there. But then Furea just slumped over boredly.

"This so called 'strategy' is going to be a real pain in the ass, isn't it?" She questioned aloud.


	17. Chapter 15

Recap:"Men, and lady. It is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy." He proclaimed loudly. Everyone just stood there. But then Furea just slumped over boredly.

"This so called 'strategy' is going to be a real pain in the ass, isn't it?" She questioned aloud.

Story Start: ~One Week Later/Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki started off as he was standing in a dark room, raising his hand above his head slowly. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you," He paused as a spot light shined down on him. He brought his hand around his body bowing to all of his guests. "Welcome." He finished gracefully. Then each chandelier turned on one at a time with the sound of a bells jingle, illuminating the room. An elaborate orchestra had begun playing in sync, creating beautiful music to wander throughout the hall of the school. All the guests had begun clapping in acknowledgement to Tamaki's introduction of the dance party. The other hosts had been bowing also; they all stood up in one swift motion.

"As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content! Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be passionate kiss on the cheek, from our King." Kyoya called out to all of his guests, his voice strongly captivating their ears. Tamaki had a hand to his chin as he looked up to all of the ladies in the audience.

"Good luck to you, my darlings!" He wished them, in a husky voice, as he winked at them and motioned his hand out toward them all as if giving them some luck. They all started squealing and hearts were fluttering around the room. Although, two young maidens were not receiving the same happiness of the room. The blonde young lady was wearing an elegant gown, its color had matched a pastel pink to match the cherry blossoms outside, however, she was slumped over hoping that no one would ask her to dance at all. Haruhi, the smaller brunette was also in the same position, not wanting to be at the event, she was wearing a chocolate colored jacket with a blue stripped shirt that also had a plum colored tie. They looked at each other for a moment before the two infamous twins slid in behind them.

"Haruhi, Furea. Show some enthusiasm!" They told the two girls in sync.

"Well excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." She troublesomely explained to the two boys.

"Yeah and things of this nature aren't entirely my forte. And I'm not used to wearing dresses of this kind..." She trailed off as she pulled at the length of her dress, wanting it off immediately. The twins just looked at her and hugged her convincingly.

"Aw, but you're so adorable in this outfit, Furea~!" They said, nuzzling her happily. They let go as Kyoya begun talking again. He was standing at the base of some stairs with his clipboard in hand, writing on it as usual. Mori was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the clipboard as he had Honey-senpai on his shoulders.

"I'm not sure if you can really consider that a party or not." He told Haruhi, who's mouth was twitching. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat." He told her, trying to find something that would want her to stay. "We've got quite a spread." He secretly gloated to her. Haruhi became interested at that point as her head perked up a bit.

"A spread?" She questioned mostly to herself. "Do we have fancy tuna?" She questioned looking over at Kyoya. Furea was also interested as she held a finger up to her mouth childishly.

"Also, is there dango?" She asked somewhat quietly, craving sweets. At that point Kyoya ended up snapping his pen in half.

"Fancy tuna? Dango?" Everyone questioned in unison. Tamaki lifted himself up onto the edge of the balcony with one hand and flipped himself over it. He landed on his feet to the rest of the members below them. The twins were nuzzling the two girls once again, both their faces bright red. Tamaki pointed at Kyoya as he started dialing on his phone.

"Get some fancy tuna and some dango here right now!" He ordered Kyoya assertingly.

"And some deluxe sushi." He said as he held the phone to his ear. The twins rubbed their heads against the maidens as they awed at their cuteness. Then people were found dancing. The twins were dancing with two girls, Tamaki dancing with some lucky lady who was blushing. Mori and Honey-senpai were taken as well. Kyoya danced with a woman, he seemed happy as they moved. Haruhi was found leaning against a pillar, maybe waiting for someone to ask to was then found standing more away from the crowd as she watched everyone dance gleefully.

~Furea's P.O.V.~

I sighed in relief since I hadn't been asked to dance at all yet. I was still a bit nervous about dancing, even though I did receive lessons from Mori-senpai. I stared at the floor in front of me as I remembered the day...

~Flashback~

I was watching the club room after it ended. I made sure everyone had exited; I watched them leave, Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, then Kyoya, Honey-senpai left sometime after that. I quickly walked up to the door, scanning the area around me before opening it slightly. I peeked inside to see an empty room. Confused, I completely walked in, closing the door behind me softly. I took a few steps in before I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head a bit and saw a towering figure behind me. I jumped, a bit frightened.

"Calm down. It's me." Mori sternly said. I turned around, my legs a bit weak, and looked up at him. His face was emotionless as far as I could tell, but he never really made any expressions so it was difficult to decide. I regained what composure I could before speaking.

"Uh, thank you...for coming here, Mori-senpai." I thanked him, trying not to seem off from my normal self. I guess it wasn't working from what he said next.

"You don't need to be so uneasy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He mentored as he begun walking towards the center of the room. Confused at first, I only understood what he was doing whenever he looked back and held out a hand in my direction. I quickly walked over to meet him as music begun playing. Shocked I looked up to try and find the source of the music. He grabbed my shoulder, also grabbing my attention. "Don't worry about where it's coming from, just get a feel for the music. Find a 1-2-3 beat in your mind, and then tell me when you have it." He tutored briefly. I nodded and closed my eyes, listening to the music. Once I had found the beat I thought he was speaking of, I opened them and nodded once again. He then took my hands and placed them where the belong, my left hand on his right shoulder, his right hand gently resting on my waist, and my right hand intertwined with his left hand. I became a bit flustered as this close contact before he begun talking again.

"Now, on the first beat, I'll step forward with my left foot, and you step back on your right foot." He said as he started demonstrating. I followed along, the step seemed pretty simple. I looked down at our feet as he did so, as he started talking again, I looked up. "Then on the second beat, I'll move my right foot, forward to the right a bit. You mirror this by moving your left foot back and to the left a bit." He said as he started demonstrating the second step. Once we did that a few times, we started from the beginning, to see if I had the timing right, which I did for the most part. "I'm going to shift my weight to my right foot without moving my left. And I will slide my left foot over to meet my right foot, mirror it by moving your right foot over to your left." He said as he demonstrated. 'It seems that this dance is mostly just mirroring your partner... Well, so far anyway.' I mentally deducted as I also moved along with his movements.

"Now if you take the 1-2-3 beat set-up and make it into a 6 beat, on the fourth beat out of six, I'll step back and shift my weight onto my left foot, as you step forward with your right foot. Then after that on the sixth and final beat, I'll slide my right foot back to meet with my left foot, you slide your left foot forward to meet your right." We practiced that starting from the beginning, and with a few tweaks here and there, I mostly got it down.

"This may be the trickier part of this dance, we start again just like the second step with me stepping forward on my left, only I turn both of us about a quarter to the left. And then we just repeat the pattern again." I listened to him explain, trying to mentally picture it.

"Alright, I think I understand." I responded to him.

"Remember, you'll need to look up at who you dance with, and the male always leads the female. You seem like you have it down mostly, just practice a little longer and you should be set for the party." He concluded, I nodded and smiled a bit before we started practicing again. He face was a bit flushed as we practiced for about another hour or so. When the music finally stopped, I looked at him for a moment before we released each other. He had his hands in his pockets as he begun walking toward the doors. I stayed and stretched for a moment for fast walking up to him. I grabbed his arm and stopped him; he looked back at me, turning a bit. I let go of his arm and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much, Mori-senpai. I'm glad you took your time to teach me, it was very helpful!" I praised him as he smiled and patted my head before we both left the room after that. No one knew of my secret lesson.

~End Flashback~

"...-rea? Furea?!" A voice was calling me. I gasped and came back to reality to be staring at someone's feet. I quickly looked up and came face to face with Kyoya.

"Oh. Kyoya-kun. Was there something you needed?" I asked him, still sounding a bit out of it.

"Yes, come now. We are starting our operation and all the members need to be on the correct site." He had begun explaining as he held a hand out for me. I could feel my face heat up the slightest bit; he was handsome looking in his outfit today. I took his hand slowly as he begun pulling me with him. We came to the club changing room where the twins were already waiting. I looked at them and notice that Hikaru was sort of glaring at Kyoya, but why would he be? I was released and stood next to the twins. Hikaru looked as if he was about to say something but then the doors were flung open. Mori came in carrying Haruhi over his shoulder, and Honey-senpai came bouncing in.

"There she is." Kaoru said as Mori set her down.

"You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi told them as she turned around to the others. She was handed a bag of clothing by the twins.

"Never mind that, go get changed!" Hikaru ordered her, he sounded irritated. Then Honey proceeded to push her inside the curtains.

"A little accident toward the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya started saying before he rolled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "And remember, Haruhi. There are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax." He finished.

"The way you explain things sounds like someone is doing dirty things..." I muttered, and then the twins turned around to face me.

"We can make that happen~." They said as they moved in closer to me, my face became more flushed as the thoughts of them rushed into my head. They smirked before moving away from me. "Maybe someday." They said softly.

"Suzushima is already waiting for you in a room across the hall." Kyoya told her as she came out of the curtains with long hair and a pink dress on.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey-senpai told her as the twins and I proceeded to put makeup on her.

"Um, we know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." They said as their hands moved to various places along with mine.

"Yeah, this seems like he only did this to see you in a dress, Haruhi." I told her just before said boss came inside.

"Gentlemen, and lady, here you all are. What are you doing?" He questioned as if he was in a rush. "The guests are waiting for..." He stopped his sentence once he got a good look at Haruhi. She stood up from her chair at the mirror and turned around to face Tamaki. She did look good, but she really didn't need any makeup in my opinion. I just stood along side the twins as Tamaki stared in awe. We then slid up beside him.

"So? What do you think?" The twins asked proudly.

"Isn't she pretty, Tamaki?" I nudged him playfully. Haruhi then begun to walk out in a not-so-graceful manner.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey-senpai admired as she awkwardly walked by him.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She complained, clearly against this entire plan. I just nodded in agreement at her as we watched her walk down the hallway.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" The twins wished her.

"Treat Suzushima-kun nicely, okay?" I called out to her before she was out of hearing zone.

"I can't believe...she's so pretty!" Tamaki uttered in a high pitched voice as his face was still flushed. I turned around and looked at him a bit angrily. I figured I'd mess with him a bit.

"Are you trying to say that she was ugly before, Tamaki?" I grunted at him as I pulled on his cheek roughly. "Just what kind of Prince are you?! To say something like that... Don't you know how hurt a woman would be to hear that!?" I yelled at him while fake crying, only to have the twins come and comfort me.

"See what you did boss?" They said in sync.

"You didn't even say it about Furea and she's upset!" Hikaru said as he held me close to him.

"How could you boss?" Kaoru finished as he hugged me also, their reactions caused Tamaki to being babbling like an idiot and apologize crazily, trying to convince everyone that he didn't mean it that way. Kyoya found it to be amusing, as he was smiling in the background as what I had done.

~Haruhi's P.O.V. ~

I continued to walk uncomfortably until I reached the door I was supposed to. I pushed it open quietly to see Suzushima staring out the window. Once he heard the door open his attention came over to me.

"You're the one who wrote this letter?" He questioned as he held up to me. "You're totally different from what I imagined." He concluded.

"Letter?" I questioned myself mostly. I took it once I reached him and begun reading over it in my head. 'I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I've been head over heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in a never ending typhoon~! All these feeling of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoons rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah'sArk! I do, I do~!' I finished reading it in my head. I sweat dropped, 'Who wrote such a stupid letter?' I mentally questioned before images of the twins, Kyoya, and Furea came into my head. A box came up saying, 'Collaborative piece'.

"Excuse me? Have we met somewhere before?" He asked me softly. A bubble came over my head spelling out, 'Yikes!'.

"No! Uh, this is the first time I've ever talked to you." I said flustered, trying to persuade him that it was the truth.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. "I'm flattered by your letter but, I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart." He explained as petals flew from the trees outside.

"Oh, well I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." I said to him, truly not knowing that he had one.

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me. In all honesty, she's be happier with someone more self confident than me." He said as he gazed out the window longingly. "That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world, and hopefully, become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me." He questioned himself unknowingly. I figured I'd give him some advice to help with the operation.

"Yeah. You're right, that is pretty selfish of you. But maybe she would wait. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her so why not go ahead and talk to her? I think once you decide to change, then you've already begun your transformation." I told him as he started reaching for me. His movement halted as the door opened, causing us both to look back at the door. It was Kanako standing there.

"Kanako!" He faintly said as she looked down to hide her face with her hair.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I just..." She stopped talking as tears trickled down her face. Then she ran away as fast as she could.

"Kanako! Kanako!" Suzushima called out to her, he started running for her. After that, Tamaki showed up. We both walked out and watched the two run off.

"It looks like we just made matters worse." I pointed out to him as he looked out the window.

"But he did go running after her." He corrected me as he turned to watch them as well, which made me gasp a bit. I looked at him from the side, 'It's our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy.' I quoted him mentally while smiling.

~Narrator's P.O.V.~

The young woman known as Kanako has ran outside only to be followed by Suzushima. He eventually caught up to her, grabbing her wrist to make her stop. She spun around to look at him, tears still spilling out of her eyes. The cherry blossoms blew high in the sky as a series of spot lights was shining down upon the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki started, as the doors leading to the balconies opened up, allowing people to pour out of them. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for..." He stopped as the members were shown all together; he waved his hand downwards, gesturing to the couple below. "This couple." He concluded.

"Princess Kasuga. May I have this dance?" Suzushima asked confidently, looking up at her with a flushed face, his hand held out to her. She took it in acceptance.

"Yes." She whispered happily. Then the two begun to dance in the light, with the cherry blossoms dancing along with them. The twins were found eating bananas as the rest watched. A certain blondie noticed this.

"What the fuck? I want a banana..." She muttered to them, as the proceeded to hand one to her. She happily took it; she peeled it slowly before munching on it as a child would. The twins just looked at her, their faces both being glazed with red.

"She's so adorable!" They whispered to each other in sync as the couple continued to dance below.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you. And, I want you to be my wife." The male confessed to the woman he loved. Her eyes beamed with happiness.

"Tonight, marks the end of my host hopping." She told him.

"Ahh!" Tamaki sighed, swinging his arms out, causing Haruhi to duck from them. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" He shouted softly as the three with banana's slid up behind him. Hikaru at his left arm, and with Furea standing next to him. And Kaoru at his right arm.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru started as he held an empty banana peel with the young blonde girl beside him as well.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru announced also.

"Yes, congratulations, lucky Princess!" Furea added in as well. The crowd began clapping for them.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the King!" Hikaru said as all three of the peels had disappeared.

"You ready?" Tamaki said to no one

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru and Furea said together to the audience. Both of the two begun to get flustered and angry as they looked at the three behind them.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident toward the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone!" The twins said in unison as usual.

"Kyoya-kun did say that, Tamaki!" She added in, Hikaru just looked down at her whenever he heard her use 'kun' on his name. He didn't say anything though.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" Suzushima questioned as he put a hand on her back. "You should accept it! It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping!" He told her in a kind voice. Furea just smiled down at the two.

"I hope I'll be able to find someone to love one day..." She trailed off, talking mostly to herself. But Kyoya and Hikaru heard it, or at least acknowledged it. They each glanced at her, what they were thinking was probably similar.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi objected irritably. The blonde just looked at her before Kyoya started talking as he scribbled away at his clipboard.

"If you do, we'll cut your debt by one-third." He informed her, grabbing her sense of reality more.

"Well it is just a peck on the cheek..." She trailed off deciding to go with it. The twins were holding Tamaki back since he was still objecting the entire idea. Everyone watched as Haruhi carried herself elegantly down the stairs to Kanako.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey questioned with a finger to his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that a kiss on the cheek doesn't actually count as a full on kiss." Furea added as she was helping hold the King back at this point.

"What?!" Tamaki said in terror. Haruhi grabbed Kanako's face gently and tilted it so that her cheek was facing towards her more. She begun leaning in before Tamaki got free and leaped at her. But he ended up slipping on a banana peel on the stairs. His arm that was extended made contact with Haruhi's back and pushed her right into a full kiss with Kanako. Tamaki and Suzushima were awestruck at what just happened. Both of the women jumped away from each other as squeals were heard in the background. The members of the Host Club were smiling contently to themselves as to what just happened.

~After everything calmed down~

Everybody was heading inside, the club members keeping themselves for last. As Furea was about to go back in, someone had grabbed her arm to stop her. It was Hikaru. Her eyes widened as he was looking away from her gaze, his face tainted with a pinkish hue.

"What is it, Hikaru?" She questioned him, by this time; everyone had already entered inside, leaving the two out. He looked at her with a confused expression; she had fully turned herself around to face him with her arms resting across the front of her body, hands overlapping one another.

"Furea," He started out softly, it seemed as if he was searching for words. He grabbed her shoulders gently and looked at her. "Why were you getting so friendly with Kyoya-senpai?" He suddenly blurted out. She was taken back by this sudden question as her face was consumed by a blush.

"I um...I didn't know that you cared so much, Hikaru..." She barely managed to get out. His eyes widened at what she had pointed out before she continued. "But, I wasn't trying to be so friendly...I actually didn't even realize I was doing it, honestly." She explained to him, not meeting his gaze as his hands slid down her arms a bit.

"Don't get too close to him, okay? You know that he only does things that will later benefit him. So by getting close to someone like you, he'd only end up hurting you in the end, Furea. And I don't want that to happen..." He told her; still unsure himself as to why this was all happening. She looked down sadly, she had made him worry, she had upset him.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Hikaru..." She stuttered out, trying not to sound sad. "I didn't mean to u-upset you..." She continued as she brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to create a wall between the two of them. He looked down at her, for some reason, it pained him to see her in this state.

"Hey listen, it's not all bad though, Kyoya-senpai did do something good." He told her, with a smirk on his face. She looked up at him confused by his smirk. She tilted her head a bit, her braided hair falling down her shoulder. But that's when Hikaru moved his head in close to hers. His lips made contact with her cheek. Instantly, her face went bright red as he pulled away, she brought her hand up to the spot as she looked at him. He stood back a bit, confident with his hand in his pocket.

"Kyoya did say that a little_accident_at the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling." He pointed out as he begun walking inside, he stopped at the door and held it open for her. She smiled, and giggled at what he had done.

"Kyoya did say that." She said softly as she begun to walk back inside with Hikaru to help clean up.


	18. Chapter 16

Story Start: ~Narrator's P.O.V.~

The cherry blossoms that were in bloom still, were magnificently shown outside of the schools clock tower. Then Tamaki begun to narrate as petals were seen flowing in the breeze, care free and breathtaking.

"Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, who have way too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful!" As he spoke, a door was shown outside; it was a grand, white door that was created with much skill. It was gracefully opened to a white light. And whenever the light dimmed down, the Ouran Host Club was waiting there for all of their wonderful guests. From left to right, the order of them was: Mori, Honey-senpai, Haruhi, Furea, Kaoru and Hikaru, Tamaki, and lastly Kyoya. Mori, Honey-senpai, and Haruhi were all dressed in costumes that mimicked something like a kimono. The remaining hosts were wearing waiter/waitress outfits, to care for their customers.

"Welcome ladies!" They all greeted in unison, flashing a smile. Then a box came upon the screen saying: "Ouran Host Club's flower-viewing reception." as they guests were found scattered in various places, admiring different things or being admired by the hosts themselves.

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea?" Tamaki asked to one of his many princesses. "The Foley, the Worcester, or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?" He asked naming off many expensive brands of table ware.

"Beautiful," One girl awed at the sight of them. "These are English antiques, aren't they?" She questioned him in a soft voice. "Which one do you like, Tamaki?" She finished as he grabbed her hand gingerly.

"Which one? Well, none of these compare to my princess." He said as he grabbed her chin and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Oh wow, I don't really know what to say." She told him as her face became flushed. Now, over to the Hitachiin twins.

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asked one of his girls as an entire table of desserts and sweets were shown.

"Well, no. All of our antiques are from Portobello Road." The girl admitted seeming ashamed.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden, most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaru explained. Then a tea set was heard clashing with something, and tea was spilt. It was being held by Kaoru, and he seemed to have burnt his finger from his cringe. "Kaoru!" Hikaru said worriedly. He grasped his brother's hand softly and pressed his mouth to the red finger of his twin. He then began to suck on it, soothing it in the process. The two girls were watching the two boys intently at there actions, with a third party also watching from a distance.

"Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful." The older twin warned his younger mirror image. "From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" He said as a box came up saying: "Hikaru Hitachiin, High School 1st-Year", which was then followed by another saying the same thing but with the name "Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Yes, Hikaru..." The younger one trailed off softly, causing the audiences watching to lose it. One girl leaned back dramatically.

"Oh~. I can't take it! It's overwhelming!" She exclaimed as she put a hand to her forehead as if she were going to faint.

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance, who knows when it'll happen again!" The second girl ordered with her face flushed. A blonde maiden in the background had a red face as she just stood there before leaning against a tree behind her. Some girls came up to her confusedly.

"Furea, what's wrong?" One asked concerned as she had her hands close to her chest.

"Yeah, your face is entirely covered in blush." A different girl pointed out to the rest. She looked up at them surprised and decided to do a dramatic Tamaki-like performance.

"Oh, it's nothing." She started as she looked up to the cherry blossoms. "It's just that the love that those two have is as beautiful as these cherry blossoms, and I can't help but be jealous that they don't share their love with me, I'm entirely lonely..." She said moving her glance downwards, a tear escaping from the prison of her left eye, her own box coming up saying: "Furea Tenshi Host Club's Artist High School 1st-Year". The girls were on the verge of tears at her performance and were telling her comforting things, trying to raise her spirits. A certain Ootori boy was watching her performance and smiled at the imitation she was doing as he walked up to the Hitachiin's table.

"You're absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyoya had begun speaking to them, grabbing their attention. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms; you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again." He told them as he held a cherry blossom in his hand, also as a box came up saying: "Vice-president Kyoya Ootori High School 2nd-Year"

"And that's why; I've compiled this picture book that contains photo's that capture the beauty of each passing day." He said he held up a photo book of the Hitachiin twins. Furea couldn't help but slide beside Kyoya to have a closer glance at said book. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you." He generously offered as he then had 3 other books of the other members. The two girls instantly raised their hands with their money in hand to his offer.

"I'll take them!" One said eagerly.

"Me too, please!" The second girl responded also. Then the blonde that was near him observed the books and wondered something. She looked up at the boy and stood up to meet his gaze.

"Kyoya, how come there's no book of you or myself in here?" She questioned him confusedly, not that she minded there wasn't one of her, but since Kyoya was vice president he too should be a victim of the photo books. He just looked down at her before answering her question.

"Well, I'd imagine that you don't enjoy having your photo taken without permission so I refrained from making one of you until further notices. And as for myself, I'm merely here to track the club's finances and activities and such. So I don't really need one." He responded to her cunningly. She just made a 'Bullshit' expression towards him.

"Yes, but being the vice president and all, you should also have a photo book to show that you're dedicated to the club. And you also do see guests from time to time so creating a book of yourself would only benefit your financial cause, Kyoya." She retorted to him before smirking. She turned on her heel and walked away to leave Kyoya standing there smiling at her words. The twins were just watching the two before speaking.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." They said in unison.

"But I have to wonder." Hikaru started off.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished the question for the both of them. Furea listened in and also wondered the answer to that question mentally. 'My guess would have to be hidden cameras in places where the hosts commonly are. We didn't do any events where there were cameras, and the school didn't do anything that would require photographic documenting so that has to be the answer.' She said as she watched a flower fall from the trees above and land in her hand as she held it out.

~Over to Honey-senpai, Mori, and Haruhi~

Wide arrays of different foods were laid out in a neat manner, as petals were scattered randomly atop of it all. Honey-senpai was shown with a mortar and pestle, grinding down some green item rapidly. Haruhi just looked at him questioningly of what to do, with a box up that said: "Haruhi Fujioka (actually a girl) High School 1st-Year, honor student". Honey-senpai kept going at is as his guests had a similar look to Haruhi as he did so, probably having the same thoughts as well. Mori was just looking down at him, waiting for him to stop and realized his mistake, also with a box saying: "Takashi Morinozuka aka 'Mori' High School 3rd-Year"

"Mitsukuni." He said to the smaller blonde boy. "You over did it." He said leaning closer to his ear, causing the boy known as Mitsukuni to break his concentration. The three girls looked at Mori in astonishment at what he said, not knowing how the little Lolita boy would react. He pulled his instrument out of the bowl and just stared down at what he had done, there was a small puddle of green liquid at the bottom. His facial expression changed to a whimper that was heartbreaking for his guests. The girl closest to him grabbed the bowl hastily and looked happy at what he had done.

"Honey I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" She said as she lifted the bowl to her mouth and begun drinking what she could.

"It's just the right amount for both of us, anymore would be too much! How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!" The other girl said as Mori lifted a snack near Honey. Haruhi just had her back turned confused as to what just happened. Honey's spirits lifted back up instantly at their replies.

"Really?" He questioned with his eyes growing big and innocent. Then a white kite was shown gliding peacefully outside of the schools clock tower. Haruhi was then found standing, looking into space as she sighed to herself.

"Haruhi." A voice broke her trance; the voice belonged to none other than the Host Clubs King. He was found with his back to her, left hand on his hip as he tried to look amazing. "How are you doing? Are you having a good time?" He questioned her, no doubt trying to start some ridiculous conversation with her.

"Tamaki-senpai." She said.

"The flower-viewing reception is going quite well." He started, motioning his hand upward towards the flowers that were settled above him. "But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." He said turning towards her, showing off his beauty. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Oh wow, Senpai. You're blooming in more ways than one." She said unenthusiastically, as she already saw where this conversation was going.

"You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom! I bet you'll fall for me soon~." He winked as he held up a finger towards her. She slumped over at his actions. Furea but her head in to the conversation.

"Tamaki, you must be really delusional. Either that, or you must be really foolish." She said as she closed her eyes with her arms crossed, standing by the other female. Then also sending him to his depression corner. He then perked up once the twins were on both of the girls.

"So Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term? What about you, Furea?" They questioned simultaneously.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru optioned in.

"I dunno..." Haruhi trailed off.

"French doesn't seem entirely interesting." Furea added in.

"I think the four of us should take it together." Hikaru stated bluntly so Tamaki would hear. "It makes perfect sense," He started.

"We are in the same class." They said looking back at their distraught boss. Another box coming up saying: "A congenial classmate quadrant." Once again sending Tamaki into depression as Furea did earlier. The blonde girl couldn't help but chuckle at the actions of their King.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki muttered out to Kyoya who was writing in his clipboard as always. Furea was standing beside him, trying to get a good peek at what he writes in there.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya answered him as he ceased writing. Furea's head perked up at Kyoya calling Tamaki Daddy. She kept looking between the two. 'Is there going to be some love between these two now?' She questioned herself mentally, allowing her imagination to roam wild of that possibility. Her face became flushed without her noticing, causing the twins to cough, and plummeting her attention back down to Earth. She just became more flustered at the fact that they had noticed and looked away, her face glowing a brighter red, trying to escape their gazes.

"I have a new theory." Tamaki continued seriously with sweat on his head. "I mean it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Furea than I get to here at the club. This give them a chance to get close to her and if that happens-" He was cut off by Kyoya.

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Kyoya said bluntly, causing Tamaki to get struck by lightening. Furea just looked at him smiling; she loved lightning for the artistic aspect of no two strikes ever being the same. Then Kyoya pulled out and entire chart representing the time spent between the twins and the two girls.

"According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly 9 hours of class time with Haruhi and Furea. Mean while your contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's and Furea's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry-" He was cut off by Tamaki's cries.

"Ahh! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" He exclaimed as he gripped the shoulders of both of his daughters. "Listen, Haruhi, Furea. I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" He warned them both as said twins snuck into the background.

"Who you calling shady?!" Hikaru asked furiously.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru finished.

"Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are right you know." She said emphasizing the fact that she added '-Kun' to the end of their names. "You've blown up Haruhi's photos without asking and who knows what you've done with it or what else you've done with things from her past. I don't even want to know what or if you have of mine." She said looking at him apologetically.

"Yes. That's it!" He said gravely as he backed away from the two young ladies. "Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!" He exclaimed as he broke out into tears.

"Who're you calling daddy?" Haruhi questioned as he turned around and begun shaking her. Furea just stood away from the embarrassing situation that was happening behind her.

"Change back now! Change right now!" He commanded her before the twins chimed in.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru started as the leaned back and forth with his twin.

"Why's that?" Furea asked them and begun mimicking them for fun, trying to take her mind off of Tamaki being an idiot.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru answered as they all looked at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Physical...exams?" Haruhi said, leaning out of her senpai's grip. Then random images of Kyoya and Tamaki popped up, both shirtless, saying something to one another. Furea just looked at it and turned away with steam coming off of her face.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya started off as everyone was surrounding her, looking at her expect for Furea who was still turned around.

"Kyoya-senpai forgot something? That's surprising." Furea muttered under her breath as she tried to regain composure.

"Then that means, there's no doubt, they're gonna know, I'm really a girl." Haruhi concluded with a finger to her cheek. The rest of the Host Club went into shock at the seemingly inevitable. Then a rose took over the screen and a box appeared out of it saying: "Beware the Physical Exam!", being narrated by Haruhi and Furea. Then the 'Theatre in Tamaki's Mind' took over, it showed Haruhi being dressed as a girl and acting completely out of character and acting shy and girlie. Mean while in reality, Tamaki was found looking ecstatic while sitting in a chair back in the club room.

"Uh, is he on drugs?" Furea asked, disturbed by his face.

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey-senpai added in.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru stated just before Tamaki arose from his seat confidently.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked as he raised a finger towards them. This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He said turning around, shimmering in the light of the room. "This anime is obviously a romantic, school comedy." He concluded, putting a hand to his chin. "Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are 'love interests'." He said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked not enjoying what he was saying.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki told them as he pointed a finger at them with the word 'Homo' and a bunch of hearts clouding the background. Furea just tsked at him as she sat in the chair he once did. Tamaki just turned around at her and tilted his head confusedly.

"Tamaki you really don't know how anime works, do you?" She said, insulting what intelligence he had. He just looked at her horrified for a moment before she continued. "It is true that you two are considered 'love interests', but it's because of that key fact that would prove your plan wrong. Love interests are too cliché so having something interesting happen as say Kyoya-senpai here stealing Haruhi away from you would make a much better story than you and Haruhi. Also having a many sided love story going on makes the story more suspenseful and it also creates more conflict, greater scenarios, and better outcomes of said anime. So, you are wrong, Tamaki-senpai." She concluded as she stood from the chair and walked over to the rests of the hosts. They all just looked at her confused as to how she knew all that.

"Furea, just how do you know all of this?" Kyoya asked, also wanting to know the answer. She just looked up at him astounded that he couldn't figure out the answer to that.

"You mean you really don't know? Hm, because of your little black book of information, you should have known that I am an aspiring artist whose dream is to become an animator. So it's because of that dream that I have become obsessed with anime and I know many things about it and also draw it. I figured that the all-knowing Kyoya would have come to that conclusion." She explained with her arms at either side of her shoulders. The other hosts just looked at her still, their brains making a conclusion.

"So does that mean..." Hikaru started.

"That you're an..." Kaoru added.

"Otaku!?" They finally finished in unison, causing the others to look at her in shock.

"Yes, I am an otaku. Is that a problem?" She asked, acting sad as she did so. Everyone that was considered supporting cast just looked at her and then hugged her, trying to make her feel better. She smirked over at Tamaki, causing him to jump from her mischievous self. Everyone detached from her before spelling it out for Tamaki.

"Hey boss." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru helped.

"If Haru-chan gets found out that she's a girl, then she might not be able to be in the host club anymore!" Honey-senpai finished, sending Tamaki into shock. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!" Honey-senpai also concluded.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys." Hikaru pointed out the possibility.

"Yes, according to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month." Kyoya confirmed for everyone.

"Wow, go Haruhi." Furea cheered somewhat.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru explained.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long!" Hikaru deviously said.

"No way!" Tamaki said as he almost burst into tears. Then the doors opened, revealing a late Haruhi behind them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." She said peeking her head in before it was grabbed by the King.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams!" Tamaki assured her. "So please, promise us that you'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki begged her as she just looked at him, trying to make sense of the situation that she just walked into.

"Sure." She promised, still a bit confused.

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said, Furea just looked at him, her jealous type host self beginning to show true to her actual self.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru closed the options. Then a white board was shown that held Tamaki's crazy plan on it, it was called 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender' and was also named 'Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!' And now the operation was now underway.

"Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A" He ordered them as they all stood like soldiers. "And then, wait for your orders." He told them lastly. Haruhi just stared at the board as they all cheered, trying to figure out why they wanted her to stay secret so badly. She put her fist into her other hand whenever she had come to a reasonable answer

"I've got it! You guys are worried 'cause if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She said aloud before she started calculating the debt that she still owed for the vase. "My balance is five million, one-hundred and thirty-three thousand, three-hundred and thirty-two yen." She calculated as Tamaki and the twins sweat dropped at her actions. "Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. The twins then turned to their boss.

"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!" They told him as she just started laughing for some reason. Furea's eyes widened.

"Ugh, why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" He questioned mostly to himself as he proceeded to get Haruhi's attention. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?!" He accused her as she just stood there with a finger to her cheek again.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." She said, sending Tamaki into depression. "I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?" She said casually, as if she wasn't trying to stop her soon-to-be-discovered true gender.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said in awe as they all looked at her, excluding Tamaki.

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru stated obviously to the others.

"What about..." She started off. Mori then caught on to what she was thinking.

"Fancy tuna." He finished for her with a hand on his chin, causing her to remember the delicious fish that she loved. The rest of the members quickly caught on, and Tamaki came out of his slump.

"Oh that's right! You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" He said like an evil blackmailer.

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru said, playing along with Tamaki's little game.

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru said, going along with his older twin.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the Host Club she's have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey-senpai said as he looked down at his little pink bunny.

"What're you talking about, don't be silly." She said while waving her hand at their tempting words. "Just because I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna!" She tried convincing them before laughing nervously as they all smiled at her, knowing they had won. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked as she sweat dropped in defeat, with her hand to her mouth. The rest of the members just announced victory as hearts were shown above their heads.


	19. Chapter 17

~The Next Morning & Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"We will begin conducting Physical Examinations shortly." A woman's voice rang throughout the campus from a P.A. system. "All student's, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building." The voice ordered; meanwhile inside the school, there were numerous students that were walking towards their clinics. Four students however, were being focused on out of all of them. From the window towards the center of the hallway there was Hikaru, Furea, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

"So, what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about? What do you do here during Physical Exams here at Ouran anyway?" She questioned to the twins with a hand to her mouth. The blonde between the two twins shivered slightly, despite wearing a long sleeved shirt that clung to her figure, and dark jeans that were just slightly ripped in various spots, she didn't feel warm at all.

"It's no different than a Physical Exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru started explaining as he looked back at the brunette. Furea shivered once again, trying to hide it from the others, she strayed behind them to try and not be noticed.

"Yeah, why would a Physical Exam be different just because we're rich?" Kaoru asked, he did notice the short girl that was straying behind them. He wondered what was troubling her so much. The girl was looking out the window; they were some number of feet from the ground. 'I wonder if I jumped out the window, if I could escape unharmed...' She mentally played out in her mind as the quadrant reached a door that's sign said 'School Infirmary Room #1.'

"Huh, you're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi admitted as she pushed open the double doors to said infirmary. They opened with a loud creak and a golden light blinded everyone to what was inside. The blonde simply hid behind the twins, knowing all too well what lay beyond those doors. Whenever the light died down, there were two rows of doctors and nurses separated by a rug that stretched down the room to the end.

"Welcome students!" The doctors chimed in sync, causing the young blonde to whine involuntarily. Said whine had also alerted the two twins of her presence behind them. With eyebrows raised they turned around to see her trying to stay as close to them as possible with her own eyes clenched shut tightly.

"Furea...?" They trailed off, in their usual unison.

"Hey now, what's got you so worked up?" Hikaru asked concerned as he places a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. Kaoru did the same to her other shoulder.

"We've never seen you so distressed..." Kaoru pointed out, also not enjoying her vulnerability. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. Her eyes opened; they drifted wherever they could that wasn't anything relating to the doctors.

"I-I'm just n-not comfortable around doctors... T-They frighten me quite a b-bit..." She admitted with her head hung in weakness. The two twins hugged her in a reassuring way.

"Aww... You're so adorable." Their synced voices rang. "Don't you worry; we won't let those doctors hurt you."

"Just stay with us, we'll keep you safe." Hikaru told her.

"Then whenever it's our turn, you can stay with Haruhi." Kaoru said while looking over at said brunette who was in awe at the presentation. Furea merely nodded before Haruhi spoke.  
"W-What? What is all this?" She asked, trying to take in the sight before her.

"Just another Physical Exam." Hikaru told her as he started to walk in. With his hands in his pockets, Furea clung to his arm and made certain that there was as little spaced between the two as necessary.

"The usual." Kaoru agreed as he followed his brother's suit.

"The usual?" Haruhi asked, slumped over as she then started to drag her feet after the three. They were then greeted by two nurses that were to take the Hitachiin twins for their examination.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. Please, follow me this way to have your height measured." One of the nurses said curtsying in a different way than the other nurse. This caused the grip on Hikaru's arm by the blonde to tighten. Fear filled her eyes as he looked down at her.

"Sure thing." They said in unison.

"Just go with Haruhi, okay? We'll be done soon. You'll be fine; they won't do anything to you." He told her as he slowly detached her hands from his arm and gestured to the brunette. And with that, she stood behind the other female as the two were taken away. Haruhi just stood there dumbfounded before another nurse came to take Haruhi away.

"Mr. Fujioka?" She said, snapping Haruhi back to her proper self. "I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon."

"Okay..." Haruhi said warily as her hand was grabbed by the nurse and was being escorted to a curtain.

"Come this way." This left Furea alone. She kept her hands up and close to her chest as she tried to make herself a wall between her and the doctors. As Haruhi got dragged away, the names 'Honey' and 'Mori' were heard by Furea's ears. She then looked around only to find the tall, stoic man dressed like a doctor. This confused her and made her unsure of going over to him. She slowly made her way to the two 3rd year students, cautious of the doctors that were around her.

"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Haruhi questioned as they merely made a shush gesture with their fingers. "They're so obvious." And that's when Kyoya finally made his appearance.

"I've got those two for back up just incase something happens." He started.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi questioned.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." He said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His voice had also danced its way to Furea. She made her way to him faster and hid behind him. Her hands balled into fists at the back of his blazer, her long sleeves covering up to her knuckles. He turned around to her and put a hand to her chin, making her look up to him. "And what seems to be troubling you?" He questioned as her eyes diverted from his.

"Doctors scare me..." She said bluntly to not let the quiver take control of her voice. He seemed to make a distasteful expression at hearing this before he moved his hand to her shoulder.

"Please don't feel distressed. All of these doctors here aren't here to hurt you. They're from my families company and will listen to what I order them." Her eyes widened at hearing the doctors were with him. With the fear only increasing, she started backing away from him only to bump into a doctor behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see what she had hit only to see another nurse.

"Oh, excuse me." The nurse apologized to the younger girl, only to have her flee back to the dark haired boy. The nurse simply moved along to her next task before giving a confused expression in their direction. Onyx eyes looked down at the mess of blonde hair that was clinging to his blazer once again. He put an arm gently around her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"I never expected you to be this frightened of doctors, Furea. This may be a problem..." Kyoya trailed off as Haruhi started talking once again.

"Don't you think it's weird, that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" She questioned while looking at a girl being weighed. Still with an arm around the scared girl, Kyoya looked up and started to explain.

"They're chosen by the schools chairman. This may be a school, but it's also as business; therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality." He finished. A moment after he finished Haruhi begun stalking away again with the nurse. Kyoya just watched her go before a man in a lab coat had bumped into him and Furea. This sudden movement caused her to look up, upon seeing the white coat, she immediately retreated her head back to the taller mans torso.

"I'm terribly sorry." The strange doctor apologized, looking back at the two.

"No problem." Kyoya excused him as he started walking off. Those dark eyes watched him for a few more moments; something didn't seem quite right with that one. "Huh..." He muttered, trying to figure out what was different.

Then the nurse that had taken the twins away had given them an order.

"Hitachiin brothers. Would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements." She stated more than questioned. The mention of the twins caused Furea to look over to see them being crowded by a bunch of their former students, all females. "You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." The nurse informed them, the other girls were just waiting in anticipation to see the two shirtless. Their faces weren't the only ones covered in a red blush; Furea's had a small tint to her cheeks as well.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru stated bluntly, not really caring as he begun discarding his white shirt.

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" Kaoru added as he finished unbuttoning his shirt as well and let it fall down to his forearm, mimicking his brothers. They both stood there for a few moments, showing off their well toned chests for all the ladies. The girls in their yellow uniforms started shrieking in delight at the sight. Furea simply turned as red as Tamaki whenever he saw Haruhi in a female uniform. Her eyes couldn't be torn from them; her face felt like it would combust any second now. Haruhi had merely sweat-dropped at the girls' reactions. Kyoya smiled at the approval the twins were getting from all the young maidens.

"See Haruhi? A rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." He said before glancing down at the lady before him. "My, they even turned Furea as red as a cherry." He pointed out, that fake smile of his always gracing his features. And that's when the twins started their little act.

"I won't allow it! It's just not fair! I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru declared as he faces his younger mirror image.

"What're you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body!" Kaoru revealed as the two embraced each other. This only made the squeals of many girls continue. By this point, Furea had long forgotten how frightened she was of the doctors and was now suffering of a nose bleed cause by their performance. She held her hand up to cover the lower portion of her face as she continued to stare. A box also came up saying: 'The Host Club on traveling business.' Then Honey and Mori took the opportunity to forcibly escort Haruhi to a different changing room.

"C'mon Haru-chan! This way!" The small Lolita boy commanded. With that said, she was shoved behind curtains and was caught by a long pair of arms that wrapped around her.

"I've been waiting for you," The Kings voice softly cooed in her ear, "My princess." Haruhi broke free of his grip and sat on the floor with her legs sprawled behind her.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Her voice quivered the slightest bit as she landed. The childish blonde then kneeled down to her level.

"You're so cute when you're surprised!" He told her, a small pink was staining her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Mr. Fujioka?" A nurse called from beyond the outside, grabbing the attention of the two inside. Furea was now near Hikaru once again as he explained what was going to happen. "It's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you finish disrobing, would you please come with me?" The nurse informed as many girls were cheering about wanting to see Haruhi with no clothes on. The twins seemed to be snickering as they begun to tell Furea about the plan.

"The boss is inside those curtains with Haruhi." They whispered in unison.

"I wonder if Senpai will do any pervy stuff to her..." Furea wondered as her mind begun travelling and was brought back again by the twins.

"He'll put on a wig that mimics Haruhi's hair." Hikaru started, barely containing the laughter that poured out of his mouth.

"He'll pretend to be Haruhi; no one's going to believe it!" Kaoru said, snickering with a hand over his mouth.

"That's what he gets for calling us the Homosexual Supporting Cast." They synced.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse asked persistently. Girls were waiting in pure suspense to see Haruhi shirtless. Furea smiled deviously and turned towards the curtain once more only to see Tamaki's hand pull it open.

"Yes," Tamaki started. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said as everyone stared at him. Silence filled the room as each girl sweat-dropped in confusion.

"Wait, that's Tamaki..." One girl pointed out causing Tamaki's expression to turn guilty.

"There's not denying it, that's definitely Tamaki." Another chimed.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?" A third girl wondered. Tamaki's expression continued to change to an annoyed one.

"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?" A fourth girl asked, clearly un-amused at the wig covered Tamaki. Meanwhile, Haruhi just lay in the background in embarrassment once again. Then laughter burst out from the twins and the blonde. Tears spilling from their eyes, and clutching their stomachs, they couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru choked out between laughs.

"They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru said while pounding his fist. Furea had fallen on the floor at this point.

"That was priceless! Please tell me someone got footage of that?!" Furea said as she choked on her own laughter at Tamaki's expense. Said fool was furious and ripped the wig from his head before going over to the three and picking Hikaru up by the throat.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" Tamaki said angrily.

"It's pay back for calling us the Homosexual Supporting Cast!" Hikaru strained to get out before he was released. Their laughter reigned more and was heard by Haruhi from inside the changing room. Tamaki peeked in around the curtain.

"I'm sorry; they've figured it out...Heheh..." He broke the news to her as if she didn't know already. An extremely pissed off Haruhi turned around, growling, and glared at him. Tamaki's scream was heard from outside as a kite begun spiraling downwards; Haruhi sighed tiredly from everything. Kyoya made his entry into the changing room and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Furea was also behind him now.

"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, A Special Boys' Clinic. Furea will be using the same room as well. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." He told her as the other host members appeared dressed normally once again.

"It turns out the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya-senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaru announced. The word 'hospital' made Furea whine once again as she hid more. The twins made an 'I don't know' gesture with their hands.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Kaoru mentioned.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." He told them as the girls outside were watching Tamaki disintegrate dramatically.

"Haruhi is angry with me..." He muttered sadly.

Now to the Special Boys' Clinic. A knock was heard on the door as a female voice was heard.

"Come in." She told the two girls as they opened the door. She turned around in her chair to look back at the two. "Hello Mr. Fujioka, Miss Tenshi. I've been made aware of your situations. If you wouldn't mind please disrobe for me over there." She motioned to the left side of the room.

"Sure." Haruhi said for both of them as she shut the door behind them. Furea timidly made her way to the other side, staying close to Haruhi before they started to disrobe.

~Back to the others~

"I'm telling the truth!" A female's voice was heard. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya turned around to see what was happening. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified." The girl explained the story as a nurse was knelt down on the floor with her trying to provide comfort.

"Wow how scary!"

"Do you think it was a pervert?"

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya said placing a hand to his chin.

"What do you mean?" Honey-senpai asked curiously.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat, clearly no one of our hospitals doctors. I thought he was a little odd..."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" Synced voiced said irritably.

"Well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him." Kyoya reassured.

"Tell me miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" A male questioned her.

"Yes, sir. He ran off toward the Special Boys' Clinic." She revealed, which alarmed the other host members.

"Haruhi! Furea!" The shouted in unison.

~Back with Haruhi and Furea~

Furea had removed her navy long-sleeved shirt and her black camisole that lay hidden underneath and was only in her bra; she was now working on her belt buckle. Haruhi had slipped her tie off and unbuttoned her white dress shirt and slid it down to reveal her pink camisole, when the curtain opening was heard. The two girls looked back to see a strange man shutting the curtain the concealed them from the female doctor just beyond them.

"Uh, excuse me?" Haruhi tried to get his attention. Furea had recognized him as the one that bumped into Kyoya and backed into a wall. She covered her mouth and tried to get as far away as possible as her earlier fear worked its way back at a horrifying speed.

"No it's not what you think! Please, just keep quiet!" The strange doctor said as he grabbed Haruhi's right arm and covered her mouth with his opposite hand.

"Haruhi! Furea!" Tamaki shouted from outside. "Tama-chan Kick!" He announced as he kicked the doctor in the face. The man was now closer to Furea as she closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hands. Her knees were brought up to her chest as she tried to disappear. Tamaki had flipped numerous times in the air before landing in front of the doctor gracefully.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye." The Hitachiin's synced again.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya said stepping out from the shadows.

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to over look..." Mori started

"...The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey-senpai finished. Tamaki had discarded his shirt and placed it atop of Haruhi's head. Hikaru did the same action with his blazer except he draped it over her shoulders and brought her over to the rest.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki shouted.

"We're here, watch out!" Everyone excluding Kyoya, Haruhi, and Furea warned the doctor who was now cowering in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" He begged, bowing before them. "Spare me my life!" Haruhi just looked around as Furea drew the blazer tighter around her. A box came up saying: 'Suddenly, it's his life story.' "I'm a doctor; I have a small Emergency Medial Clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu." He explained.

"Did he say his name's Yabu?" Hikaru questioned, not knowing if he heard right.

"That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor!" Kaoru added.

"Unless you're a quack." They sounded together. Yabu meaning 'Quack Doctor'.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last might and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here." He told them his reasoning. Furea stood up straight, not finding the man to be a threat.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi questioned. Yabu had then proceeded to explain how he had taken an I.O.U. instead of actual payment which infuriated his wife and caused their leaving.

"And that was it, they left me, forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt." At this point, Tamaki was crying and the twins just gave him a disapproving look. The others, including the female doctor, just looked bored. "But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students!"

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaru pointed out.

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru said annoyed.

"And then it happened." The flashback of whenever he grabbed the girls shoulder appeared. "Whenever I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming!" He said with an arm at his eyes which were rapidly producing tears. "And before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki said empathetically as he knelt down before the man.

"Doctor Yabu?" Kyoya said to get his attention. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"

"Yeah, that's right." He said looking up at the teenager.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." He told the man bluntly, which also put him in shock.

"Man that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said in disgust it seemed.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru theorized for the man. Furea nodded in agreement.

"Females don't take easily to whenever their significant other doesn't take notice to things such as that." She explained to him, stepping forward a bit

"Wow, Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey-senpai admired.

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He rationalized as if it were obvious enough. Haruhi just shot him a look of annoyance.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki commanded of him in seriousness. Haruhi and Kyoya just perked their head up in astonishment as his request. Furea moved closer to the doctor and knelt down to him.

"I'm going to give you some money as well, so that way you can pay off some of your debt." She granted him with a small smile. The others just looked in surprise at her that she approached a doctor at all.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya brushed off as he went to fulfill the order.

The man bowed as the members watched him walk off outside through a window.. He held the map and money close to his chest in hope.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru interrogated.

"Even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru said realistically.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki merely said bluntly. Haruhi gasped at him and that white kite had begun soaring higher than ever before.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?" Haruhi asked. The others looked at her confused.

"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked fearfully. "You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?!" He questioned, thinking that was the worst thing that could happen.

"Heheh, don't be stupid, Senpai. I've just got to finish my Physical Exam, as a male student of course. And Furea does too." She said looking over to the blonde.

"Yeah, I just wanna get this over with already." She said shyly to the fact that she still didn't have a shirt on beneath the periwinkle blazer that was offered to her.

"But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food! I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She said which caused Tamaki to blush once again.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" He said, tackling her in a hug as the twins did the same to Furea.

"So adorable!" They chimed rubbing their faces against hers.

"Haruhi! I can see right through you! I know you're just after that Fancy Tuna!" Tamaki raged on as Haruhi begun screaming.

"Cut it out, Senpai! Ughh! Hey, don't touch me there!" She shrieked

"Red card!" The twins shouted.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai..." Hikaru started.

"...Is a real pervert!" Kaoru finished.

"Says the twins that are hugging a shirtless girl!" Furea fumed, embarrassed by them.

"I don't care! Will you guys just get out of here?!" Haruhi begged as their voices were heard echoing to the top of the school building.


	20. Chapter 18

~Kaoru's P.O.V. ~

Hikaru and I were sitting at a tea table right next to one of the windows in the club room. The Host Club didn't open for a little while longer. Yet we were all changed and ready to go. Our mother had supplied the club with extravagant kimomos for today's theme. My brother and I have identical ones on along with teal wooden clips in our hair. Everyone had intricate designs on their choice of attire, except for Mori-senpai's. His was just plain blue. They all seemed to have some sort of flower pattern on the fabric, excluding one particular artist who was sitting against the side of a wall that we had set up; it provided a sort of barrier between everyone, creating a different environment wherever the guests went. Instead of having a flower pattern kimono on, hers was consisting of an ice blue color that rivaled her eyes and had a design that resembled tribal twin dragons going down the sleeves and up the back of it in black and silver outlines. The sleeves were oversized on her thin arms and the obi that was secured around her waist was black with a silver string around it. Her hair was straightened and had a few braids placed throughout her hair with tiny ornaments tangled in it as well. I looked over at her, there was something about her that was so familiar to us; we just couldn't seem to strike any memory as to why she seemed like we'd seen her a long time ago. Why was I observing her like this? Well, I had caught my brother staring at her on more than one occasion since we changed. He may not notice it, but I can tell that he's starting to accumulate feelings for Furea. Along with the ones he has for Haruhi, he'll be very protective over the two of them; especially around Kyoya-senpai. I glanced over at him as he was writing things down on that clipboard of his as usual. I don't know what he's been planning for Furea, but it's going to end up setting Hikaru off someday.

"What the hell is she doing?" I heard my brother's voice fill the silence near me. I looked over at him to see that he was still staring at Furea, who was at the present time painting on a scroll in front of her with a small brush in her hand.

"Let's go find out. We do have a little time left before we open." I told him standing; he mimicked my nature before we walked over to her in our deadly synchronized steps. She didn't seem to notice that we came over because her hands just kept going.

"Hey Furea." We chimed in unison, bending down a bit to observe what she was doing closer. Her eyes detached from the paper as she looked up at us. A small bell in her hair rang from the movement of her head.

"What's up guys? You need something?" She asked tilting her head at us.

"We were just wondering..." Hikaru started off.

"...What you've been doing over here by yourself." I finished as we normally did. She just looked down before picking up the long scroll she'd been painting and revealing it to us. Our eyes widened as we took in her painting in amazement. She had painted a stream that had Koi fish in it. They appeared to be splashing out of the water. I had to admit, her work was outstanding for a high school student. Maybe she could design some clothes for our mother's fashion line sometime.

"That's amazing, Furea!" We praised together, causing her cheeks to become painted with a pink blush.

"Thanks you guys!" She returned as she hung the scroll up on the back wall of her segment. She was hosting today so I guess she wanted the guests to see it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Furea, get over here! Come on! It's time to open!" We heard Boss yell to us. Our heads all perked up in his direction as we saw the others in the usual spot. I looked down at her along with Hikaru as he each held a hand out for her.

"Let's go!" We said as she took our hands. We each pulled lightly to assist her up; I couldn't help but notice his hand holding hers just a bit longer than it was really needed. I smiled at my older brother; he was finally starting to accept another into our world. With that we made our way to our spots as the doors opened up, revealing many ladies outside.

"Welcome!" We chimed together as we did everyday.

~The Host Club is now open for business & Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"Oh, Tamaki~!" On girl exclaimed at his charms. "Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" She questioned, her fingers interlacing as she looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye," He started off; he had extensions in his hair that were pulled into a side pony tail. He also had a pipe that he held delicately in his right hand. "Even if for just one second." He softly spoke to the young maiden.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" A second girl with dark hair and eyes said, doing the same action as the first brunette girl.

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart." He replied as if he'd practiced this many times.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" A third girl with an elegant braid made out of her brunette hair asked, also with her hands laced together.

"Because, the sight of your beautiful smile," He started, pushing his bangs out of his face dramatically with tears at the brim of his eyes. "Causes the fountain within me to start overflowing."

"Oh Tamaki~!" They said, swooned by his words.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." One girl said to the twins, who were sitting with their legs crossed in chairs next to one another with a sign behind them that said 'Beauty'.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru informed the two girls that were sitting before them. "If you see something you like we can take an order for you!" He said putting a hand up to them with eyes closed.

"Our grandmother even helped up put them on." Kaoru told them, closing his eyes also in a happy expression. Then Hikaru grabbed his younger brother's chin, making him look into his eyes.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." He said, bringing his twins blushing face in closer towards his. This action did not go unnoticed by their two guests or the blonde that was listening from a short distance.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru started off before looking away from the dominant twin. "You're embarrassing me, in front of everybody!" He told him, tears also close to falling from his eyes.

"Oh what a tender embrace!" One of their guests squealed in delight with the other. Furea couldn't help but blush at hearing their act; they were separated by a wall which only let her mind to create a scene for her.

"Furea, that kimono looks just darling on you!" One of her guests told her, admiring the silk robe that held onto her figure.

"Yes, the color matches the lightness of your eyes perfectly~!" Another told her with a soft smile. Furea was brought back to her present appointment. A lighter blush took over her face as she looked at the two ladies before her. She brought a rather large sleeve to her face as if to hide her embarrassment.

"Y-You really think so?" She questioned shyly. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against her cheek. Her eyes opened back up as she stared at her guests with a soft envious expression. "It makes me happy to hear that; although, I can't help but be jealous of you. This kimono would look much more flattering on your bodies instead of my dull figure..." She trailed off, a tear also collecting in the corner of her eyes. "I hope that one day I can be as beautiful a princess as you two dears." She told them with a gentle expression as she tilted her head with hope. They just blushed and giggled at the compliment they'd received. Haruhi was watching the three do their work and sweat-dropped at what they did.

"They're up to that nonsense again..." She said staring at the twins, then switching to the blonde. "I didn't even know she did that until now..." She trailed off as two girls approached her.

"Haruhi," A girl said to her. "You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl!" The other complimented with her.

"Thanks." Haruhi said bluntly to the two guests before Kyoya called her.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment." He told her, grabbing her attention from the two ladies. "It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work." He looked up from the booklet he'd been painting in opposed to his usual clipboard or laptop. "I'm not going to charge interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." He told her with his infamous charming, fake smile that he flashed to everyone. Haruhi grimaced at his cruelness before two girls stood between her and the Ootori boy.

"Hello Kyoya!" One said with a slight blush on her face just as the second girl had.

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono!" The second stared at his beauty. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the Host Club?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present ladies." He informed them as the twins peeked over the top of one of his walls.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money..." Hikaru started.

"...From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished for his brother as routine practiced. At this point, Furea excused herself from her guests for a moment to get them tea when she dropped in on the conversation.

"That's true but the items were poor quality." He told them as he fanned out four photos to prove it. "Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots." He said pushing up his glasses, causing a glare on them. "However, if you want some higher quality money making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the schools budget." He said, typing away on a calculator.

"Not entirely, Kyoya-san." Furea told him with a traditional Japanese tea set in her hands. He looked over at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "You can make more money if you just improve on the picture books. Try and not make them entirely hidden camera shots, instead why not just have photo shoots depending on what the club members are doing at the time. I'm sure that should suffice to please the ladies more than enough." She suggested before returning to her guests with Jasmine tea for them. If she turned around, she would've seen the coal haired man smile at her before pushing up his glasses again. The girls begun mumbling to themselves before Honey-senpai was heard calling for Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, Fru Fru-chan," The Lolita boy called out in a voice that sounded as if he were crying. The two looked over at him in confusion. "I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." He informed the two girls with a sleeve up to his eye as he held his other sandal in the opposite hand, crying in the process.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi asked, walking up to him along with the blonde.

"It's not that easy to lose a sandal that quick, Honey-senpai." Furea said, looking behind him to see if he dropped it.

"Mitsukuni," Mori's voice rang out as he grabbed the smaller boys leg gently and sliding the missing sandal back onto his tiny foot.

"Takashi?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"I noticed that you dropped it."

"Takashi!"

"How sweet!" On girl said, watching to two third years embrace.

"Isn't it though?" A second agreed.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today. But how are they all able to cry so easily." Haruhi asked as she walked away unnoticed.

"It's really not that difficult, Haruhi." Furea told her bluntly before Haruhi ran into Kaoru. That accident caused a tiny bottle to fly from his sleeves. "Huh?" She said, kneeling down to pick up the bottle before examining it closely as she stood straight again. The bottle read: "High Grade". It was tear drops.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the bottle. Then the twins appeared behind Furea, causing her eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru told them.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added smugly.

"There's a difference between tears and eye drops you guys..." Furea muttered before turning the bottle over and over again in her hands.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper." Hikaru said, slinging an arm around Furea's shoulders and poking her cheek lightly, causing her face to flush once again. Then Kaoru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a little pink sweet.

"Here Haruhi, this is for you." He said placing it in her hands. Hikaru released her and gave the artist one as well.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked, making sure they weren't trying to trick her.

"We have one for you two, Furea-hime." He told her with a smile on his face. She looked down at the little pink treat before back up at him.

"Hime?" She muttered, stunned by that name she'd been given.

"Aren't you two the cutest?" The twins said before four guests came up to the two girls.

"I didn't know you liked sweet, Haruhi." One said with hearts floating around her.

"Well to be honest, I don't really; but I think it'd be a nice memorial offering for my mother.

"Furea, you look the so adorable blushing like that! Your face almost matches the color of the treat!" Another girl pointed out with a cheerful expression. With the twins still standing behind her, they took the opportunity.

"Is that so?" Kaoru said, putting an arm around her shoulder to get a look at her face.

"Perhaps, we could snack on your sweetness then, Furea-hime?" Hikaru asked, pulling her face up towards his with an arm on her waist, only causing her blush to deepen. She looked down embarrassed.

"But, why would you want someone as lowly as me. You two deserve much better than me..." She said, tears filling her eyes as she tried to hide her face from them. The two girls before them just watched with anticipation.

"Oh come now, don't be sad." Hikaru chimed, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.

"You'll always be the sweetest to us, my darling." Kaoru told her with a smile gently gracing his features.

"She might even be sweeter than you, Kaoru." Hikaru admitted, with a smirk on his face, causing his brother to become flustered also.

"Hikaru, would you prefer her over me?" He said, looking to the side sadly.

"Why would I prefer one of you when I can have both?" He sang into his brother's ear which was next to Furea's. His breath felt hot on her ear which caused her to shiver under their touch. More girls gathered around and were now squealing with delight at the scene that was unfolding before them. The crowd dispersed after Tamaki went on about something along the lines of 'A true host doesn't have to use eye drops.' Everyone was gathered around as he tried to impress Haruhi.

"Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki questioned dramatically as she held a small pyramid of sweets in her hand.

"You wish." She retorted annoyed at his flamboyancy.

"My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more pinash to my character." He thought aloud as he looked down a Haruhi who was glancing at the door. His eyes followed hers as he spotted a young girl waiting in the entrance.

"Look like the Host Club has a brand new guest. Ah!" The twin said in unison before going over to the young girl.

"Come on in, what're you waiting for?" Kaoru invited, holding a rose out to her.

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru joined, placing a hand on his twins shoulder before holding out a rose of his own.

"Please miss..." They trailed off.

"Stop that. How many times have I told you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" Tamaki scolded them lightly before turning around to the girl.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess." He said, trying to take her chin in his hand but she backed away. "I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club." He told her, looking into her eyes. She had a blush on her face and looked as if she wanted to say something. "Yes?" He softly spoke out to her, before she pushed him away harshly.

"No! Don't touch me, you're phony!" She cried out, creating as much distance between her and the King as possible. Ice eyes widened at this girls boldness to refuse Tamaki as she struggled to contain a small giggle of amusement while the others gasped, excluding Mori and Kyoya. Tamaki had a hand to his face; he looked horrified by her actions.

"What do you mean, I'm phony?" He questioned, tears in his eyes again, his words muffled by his hand.

"Just what I said, you're phony!" She assured, pointing a finger at him threateningly. "I find it hard to believe someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club!" She doubted him to the fullest extent. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" She scolded him and with each insult, Tamaki took an arrow with a word written on it before he was stuck by lightning and fell backwards in slow motion.

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru gasped in awe.

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru named it as he hit the ground. Furea couldn't help but laugh that they were admiring him instead of trying to stop him from falling. Kyoya was standing there between the two mirror twins with a hand to his chin.

"I don't suppose, you are..." He trailed off, looking at the young girls face.

"It's you, Kyoya!" She proclaimed as she ran towards him, stepping on Tamaki's body as she leaped into Kyoya's arms. Rose petals fell around him that seemed to be in the shape of hearts. "Oh how I've longed to meet you, my one and only Prince Charming!" She announced as he just stood there awkward and confused with her arms around his waist.

~Music Room #3~

By now, eaach of the hosts had changed out of their cosplay and back into their original school uniforms, excluding one lady who was wearing a white sleeveless, button down dress shirt along with a black skirt that came up a little above her mid-thigh (It kinda looks like what Miku Hatsune wears, I don't know how to describe it well). It also had black stockings that accompanied her attire that came just above the knee. She was found leaning over the back of a couch that was opposite to the one the new guest was sitting at.

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asked, obviously confused.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru confirmed in disbelief.

"I'm fairly certain that Kyoya-kun is a bit too young to be married off." Furea added in as she stood between the twins.

"Of course; my name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's First-Year, Class A tomorrow." She introduced, sitting with her hands on her lap in a lady like manner. Meanwhile, Tamaki was sulking in his corner as he normally did. The other hosts gathered at a distance, wondering what was wrong with him now.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru questioned boredly.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Kaoru bluntly answered his twin. There were arrows pointing to Kyoya and Tamaki that said 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Mommy irritably interrogated.

"Because it'd be hot to see you guys actually do something along those lines." Furea thought aloud which caused everyone to look at her in shock. She just darted her eyes between all of them. "What? It's not like I'm the only one that thinks that yoai is hot. We do have a pair of loving brothers that have many clients enjoying their act." She said pulling each one to one of her sides. Everyone just sighed at her fact before she begun speaking again. "Besides, having the President and Vice-President do things along the lines the twins do, would only benefit the club down the road~." She said, hinting towards Kyoya with a mischievous smirk playing across her face.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight!" Renge decided to butt in, doing a fantasy of her own. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." She admired before the twins butted in.

"Is she serious?" They asked with a dull expression that matched Haruhi's.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi suggested before being scolded by the French girl.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere!" She informed angrily at the accusation. "He's a gentle man who's kind at heart, who helps anyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely." She paused pointing a finger at him. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim: Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" She told them bluntly as they all stared at her confused.

"Uki..." Haruhi started off.

"Doki?" Honey-senpai added.

"Oh, she's another otaku." The twins said in unison. They slid up next to her waving her away.

"Yeah, we already have a lovely little otaku of our own." Hikaru said, pulling Furea to his side to show off.

"We don't need another one, you can leave now." Kaoru shooed off bluntly. Furea just stood their confused before Kyoya started talking. He was sitting on a couch just like Renge was before, except with his legs crossed and a hand to his chin in thought.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character, and you're projecting that love onto me and somehow deluded yourself in to thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." He said pushing up his own as the other members surrounded him. Renge was going on about Kyoya in the background but no one really paid attention to her. Furea had taken his laptop sometime during his explanation and pulled up a picture of Ichijo Miyabi.

"Well I can instantly see where she's coming from. You do mimic his appearance impressively, except for his hair being brown rather than your black hair and the personality differences. It's obvious that anyone could confuse you as him." Furea pointed out showing him the screen.

"How did you...?" Kyoya started off. She just waved him off dismissively.

"That's not important right now." She said.

"So she made it up? You're not really her fiancé right?" Tamaki asked from behind the couch. Kyoya closed the device on his lap before responding.

"Well I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman." Kyoya finally admitted to the others, causing them to severely sweat-drop. A box came up saying: "You could have said so sooner." Renge then took a seat next to her "fiancé". Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey-senpai, and Mori all stood behind that couch, while the twins sat on the couch opposite theirs with Furea between them.

"According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club, is that true, Kyoya?" Renge asked with her hands intertwined at her chin as she stared at him.

"That's right! Kyo-chan's our director." Honey-senpai informed, holding Usa-chan to his side.

"You're the clubs director? That's perfect!" She started staring off into space, taking things way out of proportion. "Oh wow! I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board that advertised a business." She told them as she imagined it.

"We don't advertise, we're just a Host Club." The twins informed her bluntly, annoyed by her even more.

"I've made up my mind! From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this Host Club!" She appointed herself the position.

"She's not listening..." Furea mumbled, still between the twins. Tamaki looked over the back of the couch at Kyoya; it was obvious that everyone wanted her gone.

"Um, listen, Kyoya," Tamaki started off, only to be cut off by the V.P.

"Miss. Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyoya instructed everyone, putting on his fake smile as he usually did. Tamaki just hung his head in defeat.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you." She told them, smiling sweetly. Another box came up saying: "For whatever reason, it's the birth of a lady manager."

~The Next Day~

"I thought about it a lot last night. And maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said, with the entire Host Club gathered around a small coffee table.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked; as usual, the young artist sat between them. Kyoya and Tamaki sat next to each other across from the twins, Honey-senpai and Mori in separate chairs to the right, and Haruhi in a chair to the left.

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it?" Tamaki started off bluntly. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Furea." Then Tamaki went off imagining a scenario that involved the three girls sitting outside on a hill in the yellow dress uniform. "So if Haruhi and Furea have a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within them. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi and Furea's own sense of femininity." Tamaki explained.

"Good grief." Haruhi said, shuttering at his thoughts.

"Like that'll happen with me." Furea said irritated at his words.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi and Furea get in touch with their feminine side. This is an important project men!" He declared while raising a finger up. "They don't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins!" Tamaki accused, pointing at said twins. "That's no good for them."

"Like you have room to talk." The twins retorted back at him. Furea took her seat back between them and crossed her legs in a serious fashion.

"I'd would rather hang out with Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun rather than Renge any day. And I'm also Haruhi's friend, so if she's not as feminine as you imagine now then it's probably not going to happen, Tamaki-senpai." Furea explained to him, gesturing to the two twins as she did. Then the club door opened up.

"Hey everyone!" Renge greeted from the doors. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!" She said, holding up a paper that contained some sugary treats.

"Oh, isn't she lady like?" Tamaki exclaimed more than questioned as she just looked up at him confused. "I'm so moved by your generosity!" He said placing a hand on his hip and the other to his head.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." She classified as Tamaki was literally struck down by her name for him, which sent him to his depression corner. "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit." Renge apologized to Kyoya as she held them out; hearts were illuminating from her as she blushed lightly at him. "I did the best I could, and I already know what you're going to say!" She went off, imagining the character saying something to praise her efforts. Honey-senpai managed to steal a cookie and munched on it. "Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya~!" She fantasized once again.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt." Honey said flatly.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni! It's bad for you!" Mori-senpai warned before Renge went into rage that someone took one of Kyoya's cookies. She started chasing them around and her hair turned to snakes.

"Ah, she's scaring me!" Honey screamed in terror trying to escape from her. Somehow, Haruhi ended up with the cookies and Furea walked up to her to taste one.

"They aren't that bad." Furea mumbled, taking a small bite out of the pastry. Haruhi did the same as well

"They're not that bad at all, they've got good flavor to them." Haruhi agreed as the twins came up with an idea. Hikaru slid up to Furea, placing the cookie back in her mouth gently as he held her chin making her look up at him.

"May I try?" He said before leaning down and breaking the cookie off with his own mouth. His eyes never broke contact with hers as her face became covered in blush again by his actions. She merely stared wide-eyed at his actions. These actions didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki though.

"Uh-oh, Haruhi; you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru informed her, turning her head to face him with his hand as he proceeded to lick the crumbs off her cheek lightly. Tamaki was going into rage at seeing what the shady twins were doing.

"Did you see what they just did!?" Tamaki continued to rant on but Kyoya's voice drowned him out.

"And suddenly the quadrant of class mates are closer than they've ever been before." He stated, his glasses covered by a glare of light.

"You know I could've just told me and I could've wiped it off." Haruhi told Kaoru. Furea just stood there silent, her bangs coving her eyes as her face continued to be the same red shade caused by Hikaru. They just smiled widely at their work.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, grabbing her face and scolding her. "You have to stay strong and reject them! Then casually brush them off to the side! Do you understand?" He questioned her, shouting a bit.

"This is sexual harassment, Senpai." Haruhi said, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Sexual harassment!? If that counts a sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!" Tamaki shouted in disbelief.

"Cut it out, Boss. We're sorry." The twins told him.

"Besides, Tamaki." Furea finally spoke up, grabbing his attention. Her face still contained a small flush but she smirked nonetheless as she stared at him evilly. "It's sexual harassment if I like what they did." She informed him devilishly, which caused him to whine in shock at what she said. The twins went along with it and wrapped their arms around her in a protective way, wearing identical smirks of their own. "You're just jealous because they get to do more things to Haruhi and I than you can." She told him bluntly, as she moved closer to the twins, which sent him to his depression corner.

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan!" Honey-senpai called out to her, she seemed to be deep in thought about something as she watched the six of them before looking down at the Lolita boy. "Want some?" He asked her, holding up a cup with a bunny on it. "It's milk."

"Lukewarm." She muttered out.

"Huh?"

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya; all of your characters are lukewarm!" Renge shouted out, disgusted as she pointed to them. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to hansom young men who are troubled! If you keep going on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get bored with you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?" She asked them furiously. "As your manager, it is my duty to change your characters' backgrounds! Let's start with you!" She said pointing at Honey-senpai who was clinging to Mori for dear life. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby! Therefore, from now on you are the Baby-faced Thug!" She told him, the label popped up saying: "The cute-face, who's actually a thug!" Honey-senpai was screaming in fear at what she was going on about. "And Mori-senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the Flunkie!" She labeled him as well. "The twins will be basketball players who are enslaved in their own world!" They suddenly appeared in basketball uniforms and each had a ball in their hands. "Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied!" She looked over at Furea. "And Furea, you're an artist who's constantly suffering because you're the leader of a violent gang that plans on attacking some of your fellow school mates which causes you to be an outcast that admires the twins dearly!" Furea appeared with a bandana tied around her arm, a surgical mask on, and had her hair tied up in a pony tail. "And as for you Tamaki, you're the schools idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world; the Lonely Prince!" She named, causing Tamaki to gasp. Then she turned around to Kyoya with her hand clasped together in front of her. "And Kyoya you're perfect just the way you are now! So I want you stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored." He said with his classic false happiness. Then a spotlight shone down on Tamaki.

"The Lonely Prince; it's true, that title is perfect for me." Tamaki said in realization.

"Yeah right, she couldn't be farther from the truth." Haruhi muttered in annoyance. Then the twins took Kyoya away from Renge by his shoulders.

"C'mon, Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru started off.

"You've gotta do something!" Kaoru told him.

"Why? It seems like the Boss is up for it." Kyoya said, pointing over to the Boss.

"How does this look, Renge?" He said striking different poses. "Do you think these poses work, for a Lonely Prince?" He asked, looking sad and abandoned up against a wall.

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki!" She exclaimed as she watched him.

"That's what she said..." Furea muttered as she sighed, sliding down against the couch.

"But you know what would be even more affective, if you were standing in the rain!" She told him ecstatic that he was game for it; everyone sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting, as it always is." Kyoya told them with a smile and a hand to his chin.


	21. Chapter 19

~Narrator's P.O.V. ~

The screams of Ouran Academy's female students filled the air, and bright lights illuminated everything in their path from the ceiling. The sound of a basketball being dribbled against a wooden floor resounded before the ball itself was shown. Hikaru was seen, jumping high in the air with the ball in his hand. He shot the ball and successfully made the basket, causing the screams to increase in volume. There were many different girls shown in the front row, all in their yellow school uniforms except for one. A certain blonde was wearing her own attire, the same outfit as described earlier, as she usually did. Her eyes were wide as she watched him make the shot, a small blush glazing her cheeks as she continued to look at them with longing. A whistle was blown and Hikaru was running back to his position, laughing with a fist raised. But soon his laughter stopped as his eyes wandered to his brother, whom he stared at with great concern and worry. Kaoru was on the ground, clutching his knee in pain. People were gathered around him, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary immediately!" One man ordered before Hikaru pushed through the small crowd that was around him.

"Kaoru?" He knelt down before his younger mirror image. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" He shouted at his town before another man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru! We need you!" He instructed, hoping he would listen.

"Shut up!" Hikaru told him, slapping his hand away in anger.

"Hikaru." Kaoru spoke out, grabbing his brother's attention. "Listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain." He told Hikaru, raising a hand to put it on the side of his face with care. "You're not the one who got hurt. Now go on." He bluntly said, but struggled to say it nonetheless because of the pain. Tears filled Hikaru's sad eyes as he grabbed the hand on his face in his own.

"I can't! It hurts... It hurts, Kaoru!" He said, closing his eyes, allowing his tears to finally cascade down his cheek.

"Your pain is my pain." Renge started narrating. "It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other we can go on living." Then Tamaki was shown, standing in the rain that was drenching his clothes at a steady pace.

"I'm sorry... But I'm envious." He softly spoke to the two twins who were now outside with him. The two looked at him confusedly. "The way the two of you support each other like that..."

"But Suoh-senpai." Hikaru spoke out; his hands still resting on his brother's shoulders.

"How can you be envious of us?" Kaoru asked, the rain pelting his skin. "You're the schools idol!"

"An idol? Right..." Tamaki trailed off, closing his eyes as he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair that covered his right eye and moved it out of the way before he opened them. "I hate that people all worship me for something as superficial as my appearance. I think it'll be much better for me to be alone." He said, clutching his hands to his lower chest as he looked up into the rain.

"One lonely heart meets another; they pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?" Renge said with sadness in her voice as she spoke out again. Loud footsteps then echoed off of the schools floor. Furea was found running through the halls, her sketch book lay abandoned on the floor from when she abruptly stood. She had a cell phone to her ear as she panicked.

"No! I don't care what your reasoning is behind it, call off the raid!" She shouted into the phone as she finally reached the outside. She stood there, panting heavily as she looked around for the others. She heard glass break in the east and she took off in that direction.

"It's too late! They've already reached their destination! They're ready to attack!" A voice screamed on the other end. She cursed under her breath before she closed the phone furiously. She held it tightly in her hand as she picked up speed. The bandana on her arm was starting to hang limp from the water weighing it down. She saw a group of thugs that were about to break into her school.

"Don't you dare!" She called out to them as she came to a halt a few feet from the window they were at; her eyes glaring deadly daggers at them in disgust.

"Oh shit!" A few of them shrieked before they all took off from the scene. She caught her breath before sliding down against the side of the building. Her arms lay limp, one at her side, the other resting on one knee that was propped up. She stared off in the distance and saw Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins outside as well. She sighed at the sight of them, hoping one day she could become close with the two doppelgangers.

"At least, I'm able to protect you two from the chaos..." She trailed off, happy and tired.

"A girl living two lives, just wanting the compassion of others. But her hopes are shot down because of one of her lives. What happens when your two lives cross paths and threatens your desires?" The French otaku resounded against the soft sound of the rain. Then Haruhi was found running in the rain, she came to a stop and leaned against a tree breathlessly.

"You can't run away forever." A brutal sounding Honey-senpai told her. Haruhi turned around, frightened; she slid down against the tree in defeat of having no where else to run. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me."

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni." Mori interjected, looking down at his shorter cousin. "You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey threatened, his bangs covering his eyes to add to his darker side's appearance.

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these students? Or will it be something else?" Renge had narrated desperately. Then Honey-senpai looked up, having a shadow over take the top half of his face.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." He told Haruhi, looking threatening for as long as he could last; but he ultimately turned back into his Lolita personality. He started weeping in sorry as he latched onto Haruhi. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge raged in, furious by Honey's weakness. Then the entire movie crew was shown. "What's wrong with you?! You have to stick to the script!" She scolded, waving her arms around as she spoke.

"But I can't!" Honey whined.

"Stop rolling, camera man!" She instructed her crew, turning around and pointing at the camera man with a script.

"Yes boss." He replied, giving her a thumb's up to show that he stopped. She then went on to explain everything that she wanted done and why. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in chairs, still in the basketball attire, with jackets on to keep them warm from the rain. Kyoya was standing behind them, writing on his clip board as usual. Furea had walked over to them with her clothes still soaked. Her hair was now down and a towel rested on her head but there were still water droplets in her blonde locks. She also unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt to allow the air to dry her clothes faster.

"How'd we go from changing our character to making a movie about them?" Hikaru questioned, utterly confused as he watched her talk.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi questioned, holding a towel around her neck.

"Well if one wants to make a movie, then having a film crew would be necessary." Furea stated in a smart assed way.

"Apparently she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire move "Millennial Snow". It was the #1 grossing box-office hit in America last year." Kyoya stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How the hell did she get a film crew from Hollywood here in such a short amount of time?" Furea questioned, still trying to figure out how it was possible. No one seemed to acknowledge her questioned though.

"And another thing; how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru questioned, hitting said script with the back of his hand in slight anger.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" An oblivious honor student asked.

"Oh Haruhi, you have so much to learn..." Furea sighed, shaking her head a little.

"If you don't know never mind." The twins said in unison, looking away from her with their eyes closed.

"Pitcher?" She questioned again to no one in particular, trying to figure it out.

"Hey Furea, come here for a second." Hikaru called out to her. She looked over confused but came to him nonetheless.

"Hm?" She hummed, looked at him confusedly as she finished drying her hair as much as she could. He stood up and took off his jacket before holding it out to her. She looked at it oddly, not knowing what to do with it, and stopped during a mid ruffle of her hair.

"You really should cover up." He told her, refusing to make eye contact with her; a small pink tinting his cheeks. She tilted her head in confusion. "Water and white shirts sometimes aren't good together." He told her, hinting to the fact that she was wearing a white shirt. She blinked a few times before glancing down at her shirt to realize it was almost completely see through. She started to blush a decent amount to turn her cheeks strawberry red before he wrapped the blue jacket around her arms. She put her limbs through the arm holes and held it shut.

"Thank you, Hikaru." She choked out, trying not to stutter. The oversized coat beginning to slide off one of the shoulders of her tiny frame; it also almost covered her skirt completely.

"Yeah, whatever. " He said, only glancing at her for a few short moments before sitting back down. She nodded to him before following the brunette back to her seat.

~Hikaru's P.O.V. ~

I sighed while closing my eyes, relieved that she was finally covered again. I didn't know how much longer I could've looked at her and remained in control. I opened one eye at hearing Kaoru snicker lightly at my actions. I saw him grinning wildly at me before I clamped my eye back shut with a 'hmph'. I could feel my cheeks heating up more in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed, Hikaru." He told me, still smiling widely.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. Don't be an idiot." I retorted a bit harshly, trying to get him off my case.

"Whatever you say." He waved off, still smiling as he watched them leave. I also looked at them, Haruhi had taken a seat in her chair and Furea stood beside her before Tamaki came up to them.

~Furea's P.O.V. ~

I clutched the jacket closed more as Tamaki ran towards Haruhi and me. I didn't want him or anyone else to see me that exposed anymore since the Physical Exams.

"Haruhi!" He called out, jogging towards us and eventually stopping. Once he stopped, he adjusted his tie a bit. "So how was I? Did you like my performance?" He asked in his usual childish manner. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he awaited an answer from Haruhi.

"It was pretty awesome. I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that; you were really believable." She admired honestly while handing him his own towel.

"Yeah Tamaki-senpai, you were much better than I expected." I told him, making his ego grow bigger in size. He started drying off his own hair like I had earlier.

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself. I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it." He told us he lowered his hands from his head, leaving the towel still on his cranium. The towel was now being moved against his face to dry his skin.

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi interjected. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now, Senpai." She complimented sort of. He just stared at her for a bit before his apparently existing brain comprehended what she said. His face blushed a bit once again in shyness.

"You do?" He questioned, glancing away from her. "Well if you say so, Haruhi." He agreed before playing with his pointer fingers in a shy sense, almost like Hinata would do from Naruto.

"Hey Haruhi you're on!" Renge called out to her. She began walking to where Renge's voice was erupting from, I decided to follow and watch the act she was going to do next. "Over here!" She waved. Once we got over there, she had two male students behind her. They looked confused as to why they were there. I raised an eyebrow as she begun explaining. "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." She informed while gesturing to the two men.

"In your film?" One asked having no idea what she was going on about.

"What're you talking about?" The other interrogated as well.

"After all, we're going to need some tough guys for the big climax." She said and had begun fantasizing once again. It showed all of the characters from UkiDoki Memorial band together to fight off evil. There was a box saying: 'At last, the time for the final confrontation has arrived. There was a greater evil infesting the academy'. "That's when all the club members come together to fight off the real villains at their school. According to the script, these two were from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia!" The two men were shown with various weapons and a more demonic looking appearance with their own box that spelt out: 'Sons of the Japanese Mafia-the brothers, Akutaro and Akujiro!' "Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?"

"What's with this girl?!" One exclaimed, standing along side the other both with tears going down their faces.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other ferociously said.

"What a minute, Renge!" Haruhi was cut off.

"Just come over here and wait for you cue..." Renge trailed off, dragging one of the protesting males to the side by his arm.

"Hey, you think you can push me around?! You don't even know me!" He said, while shoving Renge back.

"Watch out!" Haruhi had run behind her to break her impact against a wall and various equipments. I went into my instinct mode and dropped the cloth around my body and immediately ran to the two men.

"And what gives you the right to push her around, punk?" I said, gripping the taller male by his tie and pulling on it a bit. He just looked down at me, more pissed of then before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, shorty?" He questioned before lifting me up by my arm roughly and tossing me to the side like I was nothing. There was a large sound of things falling from both of our impacts. I made very rough contact with the ground on my shoulder and shrieked in pain. My eyes were clenched shut trying to keep stray tears from leaving my eyes.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" I heard a concerned Renge ask. I opened one eye to look at Haruhi sitting against the wall with a hand to her eye.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi lectured, still holding a hand to her eyes.

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say." Renge softly told her before Tamaki came running around the corner.

"What happened, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, as I sat up slightly, holding my shoulder. He looked at the scene before him. He looked at me and saw my facial expression, then looked to Haruhi and saw her look at him with her own tear in her eye. This made him snap into anger as the others ran to join the scene. He ran to one of the guys and grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "So which one of you jerks started this?" He demanded; he certainly was pissed. I have to admit, I do enjoy seeing this side of Tamaki but I couldn't let him do anything to them.

"T-Tamaki-senpai, it's not what you t-think." I stuttered through my teeth.

"She's right, that girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!" The other quickly defended.

"He's telling the truth, Senpai." Haruhi told him, standing as she still held her eye. "It wasn't their fault." He released the man and looked at Haruhi. "They were provoked." He immediately ran to her aid, leaving the other two to run off in a cowardly manner. She was in the process of rubbing her eye when Tamaki gently held her face. Meanwhile, I hadn't moved as to not injure myself any further.

"Haruhi? Are you in any pain?" He asked, pure concern leaking out of his voice.

"Yeah, it's my contact." She said bluntly. Well at least she wasn't really hurt like I was.

"Your contact?" Tamaki asked, utterly shocked that it was that small thing bothering her.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out." She hypothesized as if it were nothing. This caused him to laugh lightly at her then ruffle his hair.

"I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops!" He announced, seeming to be proud of her. "So you're a full fledged host now!"

"You... You... Please tell me you got that, camera man?" Renge shouted more than questioned while pointing at the man.

"Yes boss!" He responded quickly, doing the same gesture as before.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out and Furea being tossed to the sidelines; that was in ideal final scene! Now all it needs is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!" She was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. I looked to my left to see glasses man himself; he had his hand to the camera lens which also held a rock.

"Oh, what'd you do to my camera!?" The man questioned, devastated by what just happened. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down by my side. Worry and concerned flooded from their eyes as the eldest twin assisted me in standing.

"We'll have our doctor at home take a look and see if everything's okay." They insisted, I didn't really feel like arguing with them since my joint really did hurt at the moment so I just nodded in agreement. One stood at each of my sides in protection it seemed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked; she looked like she was a child that was being punished for something unthinkable.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Kyoya told her coldly. It seemed like he snapped a little bit. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes before directing his attention back to Renge. He truly looked slightly pissed off by what she had caused. It frightened me just the tiniest amount.

"A pest?" She muttered out before tears started flowing down her cheeks at a steady pace. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" She looked at him, confused, sad, and angry at what he told her before she crouched down and sobbed more. "Why are you acting so differently now; tell me why?" She pleaded with him, hoping for an answer that she could handle.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki told her, smiling in the slightest. Her eyes opened widely in shock. She stood up straight and looked back at Tamaki and Haruhi before collapsing on the ground. Her hands rested on her knees as she resumed her whimpering.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi questioned her, kneeling down in front of the weeping girl. I slowly walked up beside Haruhi and got down on my knees before Renge. "Who cares if he's a little different than you expected him to be?"

"So he's not Ichijo Miyabi. What does it matter? Having everything be what you expect it to be is no fun at all." I told her, trying somewhat to comfort her.

"Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little."

"It's a lot more fun that way! And you might discover something that you like more than what you were expecting." We both smiled at her kindly, hoping she'd understand what we were telling her. She stayed silent and looked down a bit, probably registering what we said in her mind. I'd imagine she'd be using the dating sim to tell her in a way she'd comprehend the best; I tend to do that most of the time.

~Several Days Later. Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"Hello ladies, come on in!" Tamaki greeted in his usual kingly manner.

"I bought the video of that film you made!" One said excitedly.

"I bought it too!" Another chimed.

"And so did I!" An eccentric third said. All of the hosts were gathered around a couch; Tamaki in the middle with Furea and Hikaru to his left and Kaoru to his right. Haruhi stood behind Kaoru. Kyoya was in the background writing on his clipboard. Honey was behind Furea with his bunny on his head and Mori behind Hikaru. However, Furea didn't appear to have any form of cast or anything for her shoulder. She seemed to be fine from the accident. They all just looked shocked and confused by what they were being told.

"You did?" Tamaki asked mostly to himself.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the Lonely Prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"Furea's struggle was so enticing as well!" Various girls were screaming with joy about their thoughts on the movie. Tamaki raised a hand for an answer.

"Kyoya?"

"I may have broken the cameras lens, but the footage that we had all ready shot wasn't damaged. Naturally I did cut out that one violent scene." He told them as he smirked at the financial benefits it held. "Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected." He informed them while pushing up his spectacles.

"So that's what you meant by interesting?" The twins questioned grimly.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the clubs budget."

"Leave it to glasses man to be the greedy host." Furea said as she looked back at the dark haired teen, a smirk of her own on her face. "I can't say I didn't expect something like this."

"Good day everyone." Renge said aloud to get everyone's attention.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France all ready?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner." She completely ignored Tamaki. "How chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I can feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." She said, bringing her intertwined hand to her face. Then she grabbed Haruhi's hand and looked into her eyes. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!" Renge thought which infuriated Tamaki and caused him to start raging in the background.

"Yeah..." Haruhi trailed off, trying to escape the second otaku.

"C'mon, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better!" Renge requested as she dragged the cross dressing female along with her by the arm. Kyoya, the twins, and Furea were standing on the side watching as she was being dragged away.

"What?!"

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru started off looking at the older boy to his right.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru finished their question.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." He pointed out.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki shouted in rage mode.

"But I thought you were the one that wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?" Kyoya questioned with his fake smile.

"Well yeah, a female companion, not a girlfriend!" He defended waving an arm about.

"Tamaki-senpai's just jealous that he can't _play_ with Haruhi~" She emphasized, hinting towards something else in his nature that he wished to do.

"Looks like the boss is a pervert~" The twins chimed in agreement.

"I am not a pervert!" He defended flustered.

"C'mon Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge shouted with glee as she ran away from the others; also completely ignoring Tamaki's rejection to their time being spent with one another. The others couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki's idiocy when it came to his dear Haruhi.


	22. Chapter 20

~Kaoru's P.O.V. & Flashback~

"Do you remember the first time we played that game?" I asked Hikaru. I remembered a time where we were both younger. It was winter time at school and we were having recess. We never played with any of the other kids in our class; we barely even talked to anyone else. We were holding hands, sitting beside each other on a bench; watching the other children play in the snow as new flakes fell to the ground. "It was so long ago." The school bell was ringing, and the sounds of the others laughing and having fun rang in my ears. Some were building snow men, some were having snow ball fights, and then there was us. We were all alone on that bench together. We were alone, until a girl came up to us.

"Hey, you wanna make a snow man with me?" She questioned sweetly. Was she talking to us?

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked in a smart ass way.

"To both of you, silly!" She responded with a small giggle in her voice.

"There's nobody here named both of you." I told her as if she were an idiot.

"Okay then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." She corrected herself.

"Oh really?" We said in unison. "Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?"

~Furea's P.O.V & Flashback~

I remember standing behind a tree; I was watching the girl go up to those twins. It wasn't long before she walked away from them. I didn't know who they were, I wasn't in the same class as them, and I didn't talk to them. But they fascinated me so much. They always stayed together, never playing with anyone else, never talking to anyone else if it wasn't necessary. They didn't have any friends. They kept everyone at a distance. I wanted to be their friend, to be a part of their secret world. I wanted to play with them at recess time, maybe have lunch with them, to just talk to them even once. The kids in my class were having a snow ball fight and I told them I'd join in the next game. This is how it always was. I'd skip out on the first few games of recess to watch these two. One of them had made my heart feel funny when I got close to him. I didn't know his name, but he was always the leader of the two. I don't know why that feeling kept coming to me. But I was determined to find out eventually.

~Hikaru's P.O.V. & Flashback~

That girl from earlier had already left. Now it was just Kaoru and I again. This was how it always was, and how it always will be. There's us and everyone else. We don't need them, we have each other. We sat there watching when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was a blonde girl behind a tree. She was watching us again. I didn't know who she was or why she'd watch us everyday. I tugged on Kaoru's hand and looked over in her direction. He did too, but once we would look at her, she'd run off. She wasn't in our class. She never came too close to us. But she always sat there, watching us, every day at recess. I was curious as to who she was. But I'd never go to anyone on the outside. I never saw her eyes either. Her hair always covered them; it went down to the tip of her nose. She seemed to be focusing more on me, I had no idea why. But for whatever reason, I didn't mind it. It was like I wanted her to watch us, to try and come to us. At least try to talk to us. But she never did, she always stayed at a distance until we made eye contact. Then she'd go and play before we had to go in. That was everyday back then.

~The present. Narrator's P.O.V. ~

The twins then stood up together, each of them had hats on before they turned around to their guests with a finger up and an eye closed.

"Let's all play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game!" They said in sync as they always did. Their guests started laughing and clapping for them before the game began.

~Music Room #3~

~The Host Club is now open for business~

"So~," They started off. "Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru~?"

"Well, it's hard to say!" One girl to their right said.

"You're identical!" The one in the middle said. Both of the twins stood up straight while crossing their arms.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." They told the ladies before them to challenge them further. Just as they said that, the two lady hosts were walking behind them. While Haruhi was in her normal male uniform; Furea was in a Gothic Lolita style dress today, complete with matching accessories.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said as she walked behind them.

"It's not dumb, Haruhi. It's just too easy." Furea added in, stalking behind the brunette girl.

"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi, Furea?" The twins questioned while looking over at them; also placing a hand on their hip.

"Not really." Haruhi told them before stopping to look at them. Furea had stopped to her left also. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"Oh, I understand why they're popular..." Furea trailed off thinking inappropriate thoughts before she regained composure of herself. "But that game is way too easy for any intelligent person really."

"That's not very nice." They said with disapproval. Then the twins slid up beside them; Hikaru resting his elbow on Furea's shoulder and Kaoru beside Haruhi with his hands on his hips.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru told them.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club." Kaoru interjected.

"Listen up!" Hikaru instructed as he begun an explanation while pictures of the twins together were shown. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." He spelled out with mischief in his voice.

"And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru added in as they slid beside one of their guests. Hikaru grabbed her chin and started speaking right next to her face.

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" He questioned while the girl blushed.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru said while mimicking his brother's actions.

"Well um... Yeah, you're right." The girl stuttered out. "Oh I can't take it~!" She squealed and nearly died of being womanized. The other two girls were also freaking out. The twins just smirked in victory at their case.

"What you say is true. But why would you want to have two loves?" Furea questioned them confusedly. She walked towards them and looked up at them. "By having two loves that just means that you'd settle for having either one of them if one isn't around or if something happens. Where as having one love means that you'd only take that special person, you wouldn't trade them for anyone or be satisfied by another. It also shows how faithful and strong your love is with that specific person." She explained to them. They starred wide eyed at her for a few moments before Tamaki decided to rush in angrily.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" He growled out in frustration as he stomped a foot down. He had a laptop in his hand as he glared at them; they just 'Hmed' in response. "When I gave you control of the club's website I did so on one condition: that you'd take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru said while putting a hand out.

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru said while waving his hands in front of Tamaki's face.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?!" Tamaki asked furiously as he showed them the computer screen and slammed down on the keyboard. It was a picture of Haruhi shirtless surrounded by roses. Haruhi went pale with disgust.

"You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai admired as numerous girls surrounded the computer to get a glimpse of said picture. Tamaki slid out of the crowd and over to the twins.

"Tell me when!" He demanded.

"Huh?" They hummed in confusion.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!?" He screamed at the twins and also reached the blonde girl. She growled in distaste at his yelling. She walked up to him.

"Tamaki, in case you have forgotten, Haruhi is a fucking female." She violently whispered to him. But of course he didn't listen. He was too busy thinking of how the twins took pictures of Haruhi. It was along the lines of them bribing her with fancy tuna.

"You bribed her, didn't you?" He asked while paling himself in hopes it wasn't true.

"You're imagining things." The twins said together. Furea was now standing in front of them as she usually did.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru bluntly stated.

"It was photo shopped?" He questioned grimly. A box came onto the screen basically stating the same thing he just did.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru preached.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent." Kaoru told him proudly.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki scolded furiously before he suddenly went into a mood swing. "But if you're going to do it anyway, could you Photoshop her into this idol photo book?" He pleaded while showing them said book.

"Don't be ridiculous, boss." Hikaru told him. "Why don't you just..."

"...Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those?" Kaoru finished for his twin.

"I never thought to ask her." Tamaki thought out loud before he appeared behind her with a dress. "What do you think about this, my dear?"

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked, looking up with his big eyes.

"He looks so handsome." One of the random guests admired.

"Yeah he does! But I'd have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed as a girl." A second girl chimed in.

"Oh he's so cute, I'm sure he'd look great no matter what you'd put him in." A third added in before Haruhi came back to reality. She sighed before turning around and growling at Tamaki. He just slid away with his hopes crushed. Her gaze shifted to the twins. Kaoru was had an arm around Hikaru and was lazily standing against him.

"Now cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that?" She warned them.

"That goes the same for me too if you get any more twisted ideas." Furea told them with a deadly glare.

"Just what do you take us for anyway?" Haruhi questioned in an irritated manner. The two just smiled at each other before answering.

"Isn't that obvious?" They said with a devious tone. "You're our toys."

~The Twins Fight! (Narrated by Haruhi and Furea)~

~The Host Club continues to be open for business~

"As we were saying, in order to entertain ones self in this otherwise boring life..." Hikaru trailed off.

"...One must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru finished. They stood beside the two lady hosts hoping to get them to agree.

"I am not your toy, okay?!" Haruhi said in annoyance with a sweat drop. Furea just stood there quietly, weighing the pros and cons of being their toy.

"You want a toy?" A mysterious voice said from somewhere. The four first years looked over to where the voice was coming from. "Toys...toys... If you like toys then you should come and visit my Black Magic Club." A man shrouded in shadows said from a dark doorway. He had a puppet resembling a cat on his hand and a candelabrum in his other hand. Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at him bored, Haruhi just took in his appearance, but Furea looked at him with excitement and interest. "We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock." The dark man explained, causing Tamaki to become frightened by his presence. "If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll! You could have Beelzenef as your free gift!" He bargained to the Host Club. There was a box beneath him that said: 'Black Magic Club President, Nekozawa Umehito'. Furea gasped in awe at him as she stepped forward towards him.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi wondered.

"Wait a second; has that door always been there?" The twins tried to remember. The blonde just reached the door and studied him closely.

"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places" Kyoya informed while writing in his binder as he normally did. Tamaki slid up behind Haruhi.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi; same for you, Furea." He said in a disturbed voice. He ended up scaring Haruhi though. Furea just turned around to face Tamaki's general direction. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Aw, but Tamaki-senpai. Nekozawa-kun is so adorable~!" She giggled while trying to pull him out of the doorway.

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes." He said while raising his hands. His fingers were doing a creepy wiggling motion. "It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year."

~Tamaki's P.O.V. & Flashback~

I shivered at remembering such a time.

"It's terrifying just to talk about it." I was walking to class one morning when someone spoke to me.

"Good morning, Tamaki." The young girl waved to me.

"Good morning!" I waved back but stopped in my tracks as I felt something beneath my foot. I looked down to see a puppet on the ground.

"On that faithful day, I accidentally stepped on the weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll Beelzenef. Afterword, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked around at the others around me for help and realized I knew none of them!"

~Back to present & Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"I was all alone in a different dimension!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly with a horrified expression painted on his features.

"Scary!" Honey-senpai cried out.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked with her voice slightly quivering.

"That only happened because you were so scared you walked into the Beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya explained from the background before Tamaki raged in front of him.

"No, it was a curse! I know because the next day I woke up and my legs were as heavy as led; how do you explain that?!" He questioned his companion.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya reminded him as if it were yesterday. Furea then popped up between the two.

"Kyoya, how come you can remember what happened to Tamaki at exam time last school year but you couldn't remember when Physical Exams were this year?" She interrogated in annoyance at his faltering knowledge. Then Nekozawa appeared behind her. She stiffened slightly at the feeling of breathing on her neck before she heard the voice.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef the curse doll!" He warned everyone. Tamaki looked over at him frozen with fear. Furea just smiled wickedly. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, and then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune." He elaborated for everyone.

"Wow this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru said with his arms crossed.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this." Kaoru said evilly as he held out a flashlight. They shined it on Tamaki, Furea, and Nekozawa and ended up scaring the two men. They shrieked in terror before the dark man fled from the scene.

"You murderers!" Nekozawa shouted as he reached the sanctuary of his club room. Furea just pouted at what the twins did.

"That's not very nice." She re-quoted their words from earlier as she walked over to them. They just shrugged.

"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Tamaki butted in causing them to walk away over to a table near a window. He went pale realizing he was being ignored.

"I am so bored." Hikaru stated.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well if you wouldn't have scared Nekozawa-kun like that we could've used him to freak Tamaki out more..." Furea said still pouting before she sat on the floor. Tamaki then went to his depression corner.

"My dignity as the clubs leader is being ignored..." He sulked with his knees pulled to his chest. Haruhi just sweat dropped at his idiocy.

"Hey Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins grabbed her attention; each had a hand raised in the air.

"What is it?" She said reluctantly.

"The next time we get a day off..." Hikaru started off.

"...Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru finished his words also reaching Tamaki's ears.

"Why would you wanna do that?" She asked confusedly.

"We're curious! We want to see where you live." They told her with hope in their voice.

"No way." The brunette denied immediately.

"Aw, pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me."

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No way." And suddenly Tamaki was over his leadership being ignored.

"I too think that it's time to pay our respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." The King declared. "Also to Furea's family as well." He said while looking down at her on the floor. Her eyes went wide at his words as she stuttered to object.

"Tamaki, we'll worry about visiting Furea's household at a later time." Kyoya told him from behind the blonde girl.

"But Mommy! We need to visit our daughter's house and make sure it's good for her to live in!" Tamaki cried.

"We'll work on visiting Haruhi's house first. You wouldn't want to upset her, would you?" Kyoya asked while pushing up his glasses with a smirk. Tamaki just gasped in terror at the thought.

"You're right Kyoya; now then, Haruhi when are we coming over?" He questioned while planning out what would happen on that day.

"No way in hell, Senpai." She bluntly objected.

"We can settle this with a game!" The twins said with their hats on once again. The two girls just looked up at them. "If you can't figure out which one of us is Hikaru, then both your penalties will be the two of us coming over to your houses later tonight!" They declared before they began to swap places back and forth. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked simultaneously.

"This one's Kaoru." Haruhi said while pointing to the twin on the left.

"That one is Hikaru-kun." Furea said with her finger aimed to the right twin.

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" They cheered. Furea then stood up beside Haruhi.

"No we didn't." Furea said while looking at the two confusedly.

"I know we're right." Haruhi said with a confident smile. "You guys may look alike, but you're very different."

"She's right," Furea told them while smiling up at Hikaru. "You know you guys remind me of a pair of twins I used to watch whenever I was in elementary school." She admitted while recalling that memory once again. The twins were also remembering them sitting on the bench, looking at the little girl hiding behind the tree. They stared in realization at the blonde, finally realizing who she was; and also at the fact that two people were now able to tell the difference.

"How did you do that, Haruhi, Furea?" One girl asked. "Whenever they wear those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?" The other girl questioned curiously.

"It's easy. The way Hikaru talks and acts makes him seem more devious compared to Kaoru." Furea said as if it were nothing.

"I agree. Kaoru is the gentler of the two twins." Haruhi added in with ease. A box came up saying: 'No offense intended' above the two girls. Then Kaoru covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru; I don't mean to laugh." Kaoru started to talk before laughs took over.

"Well," Hikaru started while lifting his head up. "I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back." He admitted proudly. Furea couldn't help but smile and slightly blush at his words. It made him seem more attractive for whatever reason. "It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." It was then that her smile faded. Kaoru also stopped laughing at that moment.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." He threatened while standing up opposite to his twin. "After all, I'm always the one going along with all your selfish games."

"I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Furea our toys. But I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru; you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Kaoru said with malice. Furea went wide eyed at hearing those words, and for some reason, it hurt her. Her body went to ice and she went to the depression corner. Hikaru blushed and looked over in the direction of the two girls.

"What?!" Tamaki shrieked in terror.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot."

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki freaked out in the middle of the argument.

"I mean why would I fall for her? She looks like a tanuki (/tanooki)!" Hikaru told his twin. "I'd rather fall for someone like Furea anyway! She can actually understand and relate to how I am." And said blonde's head perked up at those words, but quickly sunk back down.

"He doesn't mean it... He's just saying it for the sake of the argument..." She whispered to herself; but she didn't realize that Kyoya and Hikaru were in ear shot of her words. They both looked over in her direction before the King raged again.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog!?" Tamaki asked in pure anger. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Awesome! This is just perfect!" A female voice squeaked out from no where.

~Powerful motor~

"Our Haruhi and Furea are in a beautiful yet pointed 5-sided romantic relationship!" Renge said as she begun to rise out of the floor on a spinning platform. However she wasn't alone, there was also a blue haired girl sitting at Renge's feet.

"And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's and Furea's admirers are twins torn apart by love!" The aquaette (That's the word I'll use for her hair.) spoke out in joy at such a rare situation.

"Just the thought of it can make me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge said.

"Oh but out otaku." The twins waved her off.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" She cried at them.

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well?" Tamaki said, trying to get rid of her as she sat on the floor sobbing.

"Oh I do. But I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." She admitted with sparkles in her eyes causing Tamaki to sweat drop.

"I'm confused. I thought that you had decided to go back home to France, Renge?" Haruhi also questioned, trying to get some answers,

"Well I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a Host Club just yet. Although, I did bring back a _friend_ of mine so she could see the Host Club for herself." She said gesturing to the other girl beside her.

"Hi there! I'm Mairin Yumenika; it's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi!" She introduced with excitement. "Wow, you're right. Haruhi really is a cute one, Renge!" She said while getting close to Haruhi getting a better look. This caused Haruhi to also sweat drop. The two girls were glaring lightning at each other before loud voices rang through the room.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru was heard yelling. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, talk about annoying!"

"I only do that 'cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, idiot!" Kaoru retorted. Their words were starting to get their fan girls excited by the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. Kyoya and Furea were standing away from them just watching the fight.

"Who're you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!"

"Ugh, the way you grind your teeth is deafening!"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your momma wears too much make-up!" They insulted at the same time. "That's it! We're over!" Everyone just stared in shock at what was just said. Those words that marked the end of the loving brothers.


	23. Chapter 21

~The Next Day & Furea's P.O.V. ~

Haruhi and I were in our first period class. She sat in the seat that was directly behind me. While she was getting out her books to prepare for today's lesson, I sat backwards in my desk. My legs were slung up over the back of the chair and my back rested against the edge of my desk. Today I was dressed in a black and white plaid skirt, having black and white stripped thigh-high socks, and black lace-up boots on. Above my waist lay a white tank top underneath a black and white jacket with low hanging detachable sleeves and kitty ears on the hood. There were various zippers and buckles all over the jacket itself while the sleeves had thumbs holes in them and rested around most of my hand reaching just under my knuckles. On my hands were rings on each of my index fingers. I was just waiting for Haruhi to finish so we could have a conversation when a voice interrupted us.

"Hey Furea, Haruhi." Hikaru greeted while standing next to Haruhi's desk. Everyone was gasping for some unknown reason; well, unknown until I looked up that is. "Good morning." With his hand raised in the air, his hair was...pink? My eye mentally twitched at such a sight.

"Hikaru, what in the world, happened to your hair?" Haruhi asked as she too took in the unfamiliar sight.

"Yeah, why is it pink of all colors?" I questioned while playing with the edges of my sleeves out of habit.

"Cause pink suits me~." He answered while putting a hand on his hip. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?" Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. Kaoru walked in as Hikaru finished and stood beside his twin. I looked over to see Kaoru had blue hair.

"Good morning Furea, Haruhi." He spoke as if his brother wasn't there.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi questioned, mostly to herself.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night." Kaoru shared while Hikaru walked over to his seat which was left of Haruhi's. "But I ended up having a nightmare; I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink." He said, assuring that Hikaru could hear. "It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming!" He chuckled as he went to sit down. But as he did, a foot collided with a leg on his chair causing it to tumble over and sending Kaoru to the floor. Kaoru and Haruhi both sweat dropped as I giggled realizing who the leg belonged to. I glanced over at him to find a smirk on his face before he fell out of his chair as well. I looked down behind Haruhi to see Kaoru had reached over and grabbed his elder twin's chair. Then they both stood, blank expressions looking at one another. I stared up at them before they each grabbed a chair, causing an All Out Throwing War to erupt. Haruhi and I sat in the middle wondering what to do. Somehow Usa-chan ended up being thrown too, Honey-senpai ran and got thrown as well to save his bunny. Haruhi sighed at the display that was going on in our classroom; I just stared intently at what happened.

~Time skip to noontime recess in the refectory. ~

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I had already made it down to the cafeteria. Haruhi packed her own lunch as she usually did. She was never down here since she preferred to eat in the classroom. I didn't have any food and wasn't really thinking about eating today. So Haruhi and I were found beside each other waiting for the twins to get their food.

"I'll have the A lunch." They said in unison. That was their usual meal for lunch. But seeing as they were in a fight, they didn't want the same food as the other twin. "No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F Capellini with the Barbary duck! Hold on, make that a Fioe gras paragua (I don't know what the p word is so that's as close as I got.) sauce!" They shouted out repeated orders before glaring at each other with their head close. "Stop copying me; why don't you just leave me alone?!" They growled at one another menacingly.

"Amazing, perfect unison even when fighting." Haruhi pointed out with a grim expression.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said loudly to show that he and the others had arrived. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting, you're a disgrace to the Host Club." He was up front while Kyoya, Mori, and Honey-senpai were standing behind him. Many people were heard awe-ing at the Host Club's appearance.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey butted in between them with a pink sign saying 'Bunny Sumo' on it. "You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halvsies on this cake! 'Kay?" He announces while pulling out a cake from no where. "But I want a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. Aw, we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though. What should we do; maybe I should just take it? After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Uh, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" With there irritation building up at an obvious rate, Mori came in to take Honey away before they started to fight again.

"You're just making it worse, leave them alone." Mori said in a monotone voice. Just then Tamaki seemed to realize that Haruhi and I were here.

"Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" He said with eagerness similar to a puppy's.

"I was worried about those two so I followed them here without even thinking." She explained as she held her lunch in her hands.

"I told her that I'd be able to keep watch on them and that she could stay but she just kept coming along." I added in while going to take a seat at one of the end seats at a table.

"I always bring a boxed lunch, and I was just going to eat it in my classroom." She said while looking down at said lunch. Tamaki then spurred off into his mind, probably something about Haruhi making his lunch.

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape, I will eat it!" Tamaki rambled on while dramatically sticking his hand out and clutching at his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasy is completely incoherent." Kyoya said before walking away with his tray of food. I was watching all this un-fold with Hikaru came to the seat next to mine.

"Haruhi, you want to sit here with Furea and me?" He asked as he pulled out the seat and set down his lunch.

"Uh, okay." She agreed easily. Hikaru slung an arm over the back of his chair before pointing at the box she had.

"So what's that; what'd you bring for lunch?" He asked in a nonchalant way.

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet."

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He explained lifting her box over to him and sliding his tray to her.

"That's fine with me." She said before glancing down at the extravagant food. She slowly took a bite of the food and then made a face that showed she loved it. I chuckled lightly at her actions before Hikaru looked over at me with a questioning look.

"No food today, Furea; something wrong?" He asked with a small concern in his voice. I looked up at him with slight confusion at his question.

"Not really, I just don't wanna eat today." I shrugged it off. He was about to say something else before Tamaki decided to join himself in on the action.

"Well played, Hikaru!" He praised with a thumbs up. "As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch." He revealed the tray of food he had to the twin.

"No way." Hikaru declined.

"C'mon trade me?"

"Forget about it." I just looked over to see Kaoru sit down on Haruhi's left.

"So Haruhi, is that any good?" He asked while settling in the chair. "How would you like to taste mine? Here." He said while getting a spoonful of what looked like gelatin. He grabbed her chin gently and guided the spoon to her lips. Just when it was about a centimeter away, another mouth closed down on it.

"Quit butting in, get lost, Kaoru." Hikaru said with the spoon still in his mouth. Kaoru released the spoon before grabbing another plate of something and hurling it at his older brother's face; which also happened to be in my general direction. I squeaked as I saw it get larger as it grew closer before it suddenly stopped. I saw a blonde mess of hair being hit. Hikaru was holding onto Tamaki's tie and using him as a shield. I laughed at Tamaki's expression as Hikaru smirked in victory of not being hit. And commence All Out Throwing War 2. Once again, Honey-senpai was thrown causing Mori to go and save him from the various objects he was being thrown with. Tamaki was laid beside me with the food still dripping off of his face. I grabbed his shoulder to see if he was okay before he and I were both thrown. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this, but I remembered I was wearing a skirt today. I blushed in embarrassment and in anger before I put my hands between my legs to avoid anyone seeing.

"Hikaru! You're so dead!" I shouted as I flew in the air. My legs were closed in an awkward fashion as I gained his attention. He looked up at me for a second at hearing me scream is name before he realized what he had done. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he nearly saw under my skirt. He clenched his eyes shut before guiding his focus throwing things at his younger mirror image. I shrieked in desperation as I landed on top of a certain blonde idiot. I got up before dusting myself off and walking over to where Kyoya was standing. He was writing on his clipboard as usual while watching the fight take place.

"Hey, Kyoya?" I asked while watching them as well.

"Yes?" He replied looking down at me. I didn't have to look up to feel his gaze on me.

"They're faking it, aren't they?" I questioned as I recalled earlier moments in the club room from yesterday.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" He inquired before lowering his arm, clipboard in hand, to his side. I looked up at him puzzled.

"You mean you didn't find it strange?"

"Find what strange, Furea?"

"What they said back in the club room when the fight first started. They were talking about personal things they do together while around our guests. And they haven't said anything else really on that level since then. So it made me wonder if they were faking it just to get a thrill from it." I explained as I watched them pant, the throwing finally died as they glared bullets at each other. Kyoya looked back at the twins, a glare from the light overtaking his glasses. He smirked while pushing them up his nose slightly.  
"I suppose there's a strong possibility that they are. You're quite a wonder, Furea." I just giggled at his words before we all trudged throughout the rest of the day.

We were now all sitting at a table in the club room. There were no clients and most of us were exhausted. Tamaki sighed in desperation because of the situation. Beeping sounds were heard resounding from Kyoya's calculator as he went over finances for the club. Tamaki sat on the end of the table, Mori sat by Honey-senpai on Tamaki's right, and Kyoya and I sat on his left. Haruhi was also further down by Honey-senpai. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Looking at the numbers, I'm afraid if the situation isn't resolved, we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya said with a faint tint of annoyance in his voice. We're down one pair of loving brothers." He pointed out before turning to Haruhi. "Oh, Haruhi," He started to grab her attention. "I want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible, even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right? The same goes for you, Furea." His fake smile greeted my eyes. I just shrugged and laid my head down on the table as I looked out one of the many windows in the room.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this." Honey said as he fiddled with his Usa-chan. "It's never happened before." Mori nodded in agreement.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"It's really not that surprising if you think about it. They act so similar and never talked to anyone other than each other, thus they wouldn't have many things to fight about in the first place." I stated boredly, earning another glance from glasses man as he continued his beeping.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said as he rested his head on his hand. "I mean, I've only known the kids since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not they were even more warped back then." Tamaki reminisced in the past while he spoke. "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." He optimized before crossing his arms in a final declaration regarding course of action. I just sighed as I watch Haruhi's head turn as she too looked out the window.

~Music Room #3 No business today~

Everyone was standing in the club room, but instead of having our normal guests here, there was a symphony of bangs, booms, and crashes throughout the room. All-Out-Throwing War 3 was now taking place by none other than the Hitachiin twins. Whether they're faking it or not, this is getting entirely irritating. Everyone else thought so too as we all watched them duel once again. Tamaki and Kyoya were to my right then Mori and Haruhi were to my left. Soon enough, the twins were done throwing things and panting from the vigorous war. Behind them lay a mountain of different objects, with Honey-senpai and Usa-chan finishing it off at the top.

"Ugh, don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane!" Tamaki pleaded while holding is head with irritation.

"What'd you say? Oh, it's driving you insane?!" Hikaru spat out in pure anger. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror I see his face." He growled out before glaring at his twin. "I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru. The truth is I hate your guts!" My eyes widened at what Hikaru just said. He hates Kaoru? Even if they are just faking this entire fight, this is getting way too serious. Those two are inseparable; they couldn't possibly hate each other. My fists gripped in frustration at their actions.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much that I bought this, Beelzenef the cursed doll!" Kaoru said as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a small wooden doll followed by a black marker. I gritted my teeth in anger. Are they really going to be this immature about this fight? "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru spat out as he scribbled on the back of the toy. I growled and ran up to Hikaru while Haruhi ran up to Kaoru. Each of us hit them on the head.

"Enough!" I screamed in disgust at their actions.

"Will you guys knock it off?!" Haruhi scolded as she picked up the doll that Kaoru once held.

"What the hell is wrong with you two anyway?"

"Just because you're having a petty fight doesn't mean you bring something like this into it!"

"And you've also dragged the rest of the Host Club into it! Now you're making everyone suffer because you two can't get over a stupid, insignificant comment that was made days ago!"

"You're both at fault for this fight!"

"Apologize, now!" Haruhi and I took turns to scream at them for their incessant fighting. Everyone has had enough; we weren't going to let this go on for much longer.

"If you don't make up right now then I'll never let you come over to my house!"

"I'll never even consider allowing any of you into mine if you guys don't stop acting like idiots!"

"Have we made ourselves clear!?" Haruhi said while leaning down towards them furiously. The twins sat there silently before their faces became smirks of amusement.

"So what you're saying, Haruhi, Furea, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They said in unison while circling around us as if we were prey. Then they hooked their arms over each others shoulders as they stared down at us from behind. I tilted my head in confusion before it finally clicked. They were faking it. My hypothesis was confirmed when Haruhi turned the doll over and it read 'blank'; the two doppelgangers high-fived each other before embracing each other as Haruhi screamed in terror.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though we were just following our script I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru apologized as he held his younger twin close to his body affectionately.

"Don't say that, Hikaru! I was so worried; I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever thought I had hurt you!" Kaoru admitted as he two held onto his mirror self.

"Kaoru I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi and Tamaki dropped to the floor in the horrible reality that just happened.

"You've got to be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!?" Honey-senpai raged as he flailed his arms around. I stood in my spot as I looked down at my feet.

"We didn't have anything else to do; we were bored~." They explained with a satisfied laugh.

"Twins with too much time on their hands...are the Devil..." Tamaki trailed off in agony as the twins made a face at us. They each pulled down one of their eye lids and stuck their tongues out in victory. I walked up to them causing them to look down at me. I sighed lightly to myself.

"I'm glad you guys were faking it but..." I paused which in turn made them hum for me to continue. "Why the hell didn't you guys get me in on this?" I whined while looking up at them with sad eyes. They just laughed at my words before I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Hikaru?" I said his name while looking down slightly.

"Yeah?" Was what he said before I punched him in the arm roughly. He yelped and held his arm in pain with an eye winced shut.

"Ow! What was that for?" He questioned in pain. I looked up at him with my nose scrunched and cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"That was for throwing me in the air when I was wearing a skirt you pervert! You're damn lucky I hid my innocence from everyone!" I scolded while pulling at his cheek gently in vengeance. He kept whining as I pulled on the skin.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay let go! I'm sorry!" He pleaded while trying to pry my grip from his flesh. I growled and released his now red cheek.

"That's all I'll do for now, but I'll pay you back," I said as I started to walk back over to the others. "With interest, too~!" I winked deviously as I plotted my full revenge.

~Music Room #3 The Host Club is now open for business~

There was a sound wave of squeals, giggles, and claps coming from a certain table.

"I'm so glad they made up!" One girl said in bliss for the club finally reopening again.

"Okay, it's time to play the Which One Is Hikaru game~!" The twins said as they pointed their index fingers at each other. One girl with charcoal hair raised her hand.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." She said as the twins stood before them with their arms around one another.

"We have a winner~!" They congratulated with an arm raised high.  
"So are you two going to keep your wild hair colors even though you've made up?" A second girl asked.

"It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now!" A third pointed out as Haruhi and I walked by again.

"No it isn't." Haruhi 'hmphed' at the girls' ignorance.

"She's right." I agreed as I trailed behind her a few steps. The twins looked at us and hummed in confusion. We stopped walking to look back at them.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru." Haruhi corrected.

"Hikaru has the blue hair now." I added in with a smile.

"You swapped colors for the day, huh?" Haruhi asked even though it was obvious. She turned and kept on walking. I stared at them for a little longer and giggled before slowly walking away to catch up with Haruhi. I could still feel their gazes on my back as I stepped. I had visions of the flashback with the twins I used to watch. It really was them. I just imagined them holding hands behind me as they did so long ago.

~Kaoru's P.O.V ~

I stood by Hikaru's side as we stared at Furea and Haruhi.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru." Haruhi pointed out.

"Hikaru has the blue hair now." Furea said with a sweet smile.

"You swapped colors for the day, huh?" Haruhi asked rhetorically. She looked at us for a few moments before turning on her heel and walking away. Furea looked for a bit longer before giggling and turning to catch up with Haruhi. We simply stared at them as they left, our hands in one another just like all those years ago. I glanced at Hikaru from the side before closing my eyes and looking back at them. 'Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru?' I mentally asked him, knowing all too well that he couldn't hear it. 'Until now, there's only been two groups of people: us and everyone else. But for the first time, someone has crossed into our world. Two someones have made it into our world.'


End file.
